Possesive Much?
by Tenshi-Chan008
Summary: After seeing each other for the first time in years Sasuke begins to feel something for our little cherry blossom and begins very over protective. SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen
1. After Years Apart

**I decided to do a humor, but i won't discontinue my other story. I will be continueing both, but don't expect updates to be soon, since i'll be pretty busy. Please review and tell me if you like it. Yes, they are ninjas in this fic. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**"talking"**

**'thoughts'**

* * *

The sun came over the horizon to share it's light with the world. The wind blew ruffling flowers and leaves on the tress. Birds chirped in the sky as they flew toward the horizon.

Chirp, chirp, chirp –

SPLAT.

Okay… how about we ignore the twitching birds with kunai stuck in their flesh.

Cough.

Anyway… let's see what this fellow is doing outside the woods of Konoha, so how about a little stalking, hm?

A familiar spiky raven haired man walked on the dirt path toward the large Konoha gates. His hands cuffed as 2 ANBU led him to the village of Konohagakure. His spikes wavered slightly from their normal spiky position as he walked.

The chains clinked together with every step he took. The ANBU neared the gate and waited for the guards to open the door. As the door creaked open the ANBU and raven haired man stepped toward the gates when…

"hold it right there!"

The 2 ANBU and raven haired man turned and looked at the guard that dared to stop them from going to the hokage tower to report the retrieval of the spiky haired man.

"you, ANBU, right?" asked the guard

Nod

"what are you doing with…" the guard looked at the captured nin

The man opened his eyes to reveal… Sharingan!

Nah, I'm just kidding.

To reveal cerulean eyes.

"you're the guy that was crazy enough to run off with the Godaime's sake!" yelled the guard

Nod.

"so that's why ANBU were sent… Carry on!"

The three people left and the raven haired mans block spiked hair ruffled as the gust blew by, all three figures disappearing in the wind with sake in the ANBU's arms.

The next guard on shift took his post and as the other guard was about to leave he asked a question.

"why didn't the godaime just buy another box of sake?" asked the second guard

The first guy took a minute to ponder this as he tapped his chin with a kunai. Then after a long 15 minutes he answered.

Shrug.

Now let's head over to the ramen stand a little ways away…

* * *

A spiky haired blonde was stuffing some ramen down his throat, practically inhaling the stuff.

"alright, Naruto. Since you've been working pretty hard over the past 5 years training…. Ramen is on the house!" the ramen owner announced with a grin

"REALLY?!" Naruto looked up from his bowl "ARIGATOU, DATTEBAYO!"

He began scarfing down food like there's no tomorrow. Ayame looked at the blonde haired Jonin and blinked at the unlimited space his stomach has.

The shinobi had been there for 3 hours straight!

"Oi, Naruto. You better quit eating that stuff or you're precious Ramen stand will go bankrupt in no time." A voice said behind him

Naruto froze hearing the familiar voice then whirled around wide-eyed.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted

"yo" the sensei greeted raising a piece sign

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger

"um, Naruto. You haven't seen me for 5 years and 'kakashi-sensei, you're late' is the first thing you say when I finally drop in to visit?" the silver haired Jonin questioned

"oh" Naruto shrugged "habbit"

Kakashi sweat dropped. He whipped out his book and turned the page.

"anyway… Godaime wants to you, but you also have to wait for three others" Kakashi spoke

"alright maybe a mission!" Naruto cheered

"something like that" Kakashi muttered under his breath with a grin

"what was that, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto cluelessly

"nothing, Nothing. Hurry up on your way now" Kakashi said nervously waving his hands and shoving Naruto out of the stand as he poofed away

* * *

The last Uchiha was training in training ground 3. Weapons were scattered all around and stuck in trees, the ground, practice targets.

(A/N: news got to Konoha that when Itachi was at a bar he was drunk and didn't look both ways before crossing the road… and the rest is history! Sorry Itachi fans!)

He held a fuuma shuriken in his hand as he calculated how to his target. His eyes flashed open, revealing his mangenkyou sharingan.

"concentrate my chakra into my weapon, so it can increase the damage of the hit" he muttered to himself

Chakra began to glow around his hand.

"alright, now focus the chakra to the weapon" he mumbled

The blue chakra engulfed the weapon.

"even out the chakra, so the when the weapon is thrown it doesn't go off course" he quietly said to himself

The chakra glowed brighter as wind whipped around the fury and power of his chakra. The ground below him and the weapon began to crack under the force.

"that's it! Now – ! " just as he was about to swing the weapon and the unfortunate tree

Poof.

"yo!"

Clunk.

"AAAK!" hollered the sharingan user

10 minutes later

A frustrated Uchiha blew at the bangs that curtained his face. Mad at his sensei for interrupting his training. He sat against a tree with his lips in a frown.

His sensei nervously scratched the back of his head with his book in the other hand.

"Well the bleeding on your head stopped thanks to my chakra and the fuuma didn't hurt you too bad. I'm not a medic-nin, but I know enough to know you're perfectly fine as if you never got hit on the head by your fuuma when you attempted to throw it at the tree, but you aimed at the sky instead" Kakashi said

"I lost concentration when you popped up out of nowhere" Sasuke growled defensively

"right, hehe" Kakashi chuckled sheepishly

…

Turn page.

Frown.

…

Turn page.

Scowl

…

Turn page

"augh! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sasuke growled impatiently

"to deliver a message from the Hokage" Kakashi answered

…

Turn page

"well" asked the Uchiha

"well what?" asked the older shinobi

…

Turn page

"what did she say?!" he asked with a vein twitching

"oh she wants you to go there, three people are supposed be there too" Kakashi shrugged

"thanks" the Uchiha said with his eyebrows twitching as he disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

* * *

In the Hokage's office…

In the blur of gusty winds the last Uchiha appeared very pissed off. Naruto was seated at a chair in front of the Godaime's desk and Tsunadae sat at her position behind the dsk in that comfy chair of hers.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" the blonde called

Sasuke growled animalistic like and roughly sat down on the only other chair which was next to Naruto. He began to glare at anything and everything like it was their fault he was pissed off.

Naruto and Tsunadae sweatdropped at the behavior of the usually emotionless Sharingan user.

"Kakashi?" asked Tsunadae

"hn…" he grunted burning a whole through the desk before him

"late?" asked Tsundae

"hn…" he answered again

"throw you off your concentration?" asked Naruto

"Hn!" he grunted louder as he childishly crossed his arms and turned to glare at the wall

This earned another pair of sweatdrops.

"Tsunadae-shishou, sorry I was late! The fanboys were faking illnesses again at the hospital" a feminine voice yelled behind the door

Soon the owner of the voice opened the door and stepped into the room. Both boys turned around to look at the new arriver. One reluctant and the other curious.

Both of their jaws dropped at the sight of their pink haired teammate 7 years ago, now at the age of 19.

The three re-united cell 7 stared at each other after not seeing each other for years. Sasuke quickly regained his bored expression while Naruto had a stupid grin.

"Sakura-Chan!" he yelled and ran over to her Sasuke twitched

In mid-hug he was hit upside the head by Uchiha Sasuke himself. While Sakura looked at Naruto who was now on the ground.

"dobe"

"teme what was that for?!" shouted Naruto

"for being a dobe, dobe" he said nonchalantly

Naruto muttered as he rubbed his head Sasuke looked over at Sakura who looked amazing, time definitely changed her not that she was ugly before.. where'd that come from.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke for a minute.

'this is my chance to show him I'm not that sniveling weakling from our genin years' Sakura thought

The Uchiha was confused. He'd been here for a total of 7 minutes and 48.445 seconds yet she had not glomped him yet… weird.

Suddenly Sakura began to walk towards him and he smirked cockily.

'I knew she can't resist me' he thought

… and Sakura walked straight past him.

'say WHA?! Oi, pinky I'm right here!" he yelled in his head

On the outside he merely slightly frowned when he finally figured out she was walking toward her sensei.

"shishou, what's up. Why are we here?" she asked

"ah yes" Tsunadae nodded as she folded her hands with a serious face

The three jonin crowded around her to listen to what she had to say.

"you three" she said in a death sentence tone

They all looked as if they were in some serious shit and began to sweat harshly.

'did she find out I broke into Ichiraku's ramen bank?!" thought Naruto

He remembered leaving something behind. His award for buying the most ramen!

'did she find out that I was the one who sent half the male population for trying to glomp me while i was taking a shower?!' though Sakura as her eyes widened

'did she find out that I burned Kakashi's porn collection of Icha Icha Paradise?!?' thought Sasuke as he hid his slightly scorched hands behind his back (yay no porn!!!)

"it wasn't my fault shishou! They were all pervs! Every single one of those guys who peeped at me in the shower!!" Sakura blurted

They all looked at her while Sasuke's eyes bled into Sharingan,

'must…kill… fucking pervs…' he thought as his right eye twitched uncontrollably

"what are you talking about Sakura?" asked Tsunadae blinking

"heh heh, nothing" Sakura said laughing nervously

Sasuke snapped out of his murderous avenging aura and began to sweat again.

'it had to be me' he thought

"does this have anything to do with …porn?" asked the Uchiha

Tsunadae raised a brow "no…" she said slowly

"perv" Naruto snickered and Sasuke glared daggers at the blonde

"I don't mean it like that" he said blushing as a picture of a bare Sakura underneath him came to mind

"it has nothing to do with porn" Tsunadae informed

Naruto stiffened. It had to be him then…

"Does this have to do with the ramen theft yesterday?" asked Naruto cautiously

"no, but we are looking for a possible suspect. We did find an award engraved to _Naruto Uzamaki _as we speak. We are currently looking for the ramen crime lord!" Tsunadae said with determination as she banged a fist on the table.

Team 7 sweatdropped at her obliviousness.

"but that's not the point. You are here because…" she trailed seriously

All three teens paid close attention.

"you have a vacation in Hawaii with rookie nine!" she cheered whipping out a party hat and putting it on as she threw streamers into the air. In the background was Kakashi in a Hawaiian hula skirt doing the hoola.

"SAY WHAT?!" team 7 shouted

…. And they were permanently scarred after seeing Gai join the hoola dance with nothing but a hoola skirt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Winter Wonderland

**Chapter 2! What you've been waiting for! I'll try to update my stories the day after or two days later, as soon as possible! Oh and if you think that i should change the rating at any part of the story just tell me via review. If some of you like drama/romance could you also read my other story "My High School Life"? I want to get your opinions of it so far it has 4 chappies.**

**Please Review!**

**'thoughts'**

**"talking"**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

* * *

…

Tsunadae, Kakashi, … and Gai. Stared at the scene before them.

Sakura was in fetal position shaking and whimpering.

"Scary… man… skirt…spandex…cross dresser" she muttered shaking violently

Naruto kept blinking his eyes.

"hey! Who turned off the lights? I can't see! WAAAAH, IT'S SO DARK!" he wailed throwing his hands in the air running around blindly

Sasuke stood there frozen… and twitching like mad.

'my sensei and the future Bushy Brows… In Hawaiian skirts… made out of leaves' he thought

Oh yes, Sasuke's respect for Kakashi definitely went down a notch.

…and the twitching, whimpering, and obnoxious wailing went on for quite a while…

4 hours later…

Sakura had gotten over her phobia of green spandex shinobi.

Naruto finally regained his eyesight.

Sasuke had ceased his twitching after going to therapy.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

Slam.

Kakashi looked up from his porno book (a new yellow one since Sasuke burned the rest). The former ANBU crinkled an eye, meaning he was now smiling or.. grinning.

"well, well Sasuke? You're here for therapy …again?"

Said boy nodded with the occasional twitch.

"take a seat" Kakashi looked pointedly at a couch

Sasuke sat on the long couch, taking the hint, and lied down folding his hands on top of his stomach. Kakashi dragged over a chair and whipped out a clipboard and pen, his porn suddenly vanishing.

"This is your third time here Sasuke. The first was when you came back you were traumatized from Orochimaru giving you a forced lap dance"

Sasuke nodded with his eyes wide in horror at the memory

" The second was after a few months when you were sent to a mental center for a couple days for kicking skinny zebras and saying that they provoked you by making fun of your "chicken-ass-haircut" and a week later the was a strange report of Konoha's zebras gone missing. In the zoos and such there were signs of zebra's struggling and Chidori Nagashi" Kakashi said

**FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed maniacally wielding his kusanagi and swining it wildly

His body was surrounded by blue chakra and there was the sound of a thousand birds.

The zebras cowered in fear.

**END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK**

Sasuke nodded with an eye twitch and a mumble.

"so what is it this time?" Kakashi asked

"Gai in a Hawaiian hula skirt" he shuddered

"Interesting" Kakashi said writing some notes

"you were there" Sasuke glared from his spot on the therapy couch

Ignoring his comment Kakashi stood up "Mental images are disturbing your mind with weird oddities. We have to erase the images in your head by using a special video" the sensei said

Sasuke raised a brow.

Kakashi chained Sasuke to the couch with chakra ropes and pinned his eyes open. That's when Sasuke saw it. Icha Icha Paradise! Kakashi wasn't taking notes he was reading porn.

"What are you - ?" Sasuke began

"I know you burned my books" Kakashi said in a quiet and dangerous tone.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"now to 'replace' those images with something 'educational'!" exclaimed Kakashi with a mischievous glint.

Kakashi ripped the wallpaper off the wall in front of Sasuke revealing a 64 inch flat screen. Kakashi held the remote high in the air.

"It's …ICHA ICHA TIME!!!" yelled Kakashi excitedly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Sasuke yelled in horror

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That day the Gai images were erased, but with the price of a hornier Sasuke and… his no longer virgin eyes.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

The three of them were in the Godaime's office waiting for her to return. Naruto was rambling on while Sakura looked out the window bored. Sasuke kept glancing at her ass from his spot leaning against the wall next to the door.

'must …fight… hormones' Sasuke thought as he fought his mental battle

"Where is Tsunadae-baa-chan!" yelled Naruto

"right here!" she yelled slamming the door open causing it to hit Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled accidentally adding the suffix

She ran over and closed the door so she could tend to Sasuke who sank down to the floor with a red face (fangirls: NOT THE FACE!).

She knelt next to him "Sasuke, are you okay?" she asked worriedly

The Uchiha had his eyes screwed shut from pain as he clenched his fists. At the sound of her voice he looked up at Sakura and his vision slowly drifted lower than her eyes…

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked this time with the suffix

"…hn…" he mumbled

Sakura looked at where he was staring and went red from both embarrassment and anger.

"PERVERT!!!" She yelled and gave him a chakra enhanced slap

Sasuke smashed into the wall. Everyone stared at Sakura. (everyone being Naruto and Tsunadae.

10 minutes later…

The three ninja sat in chairs before the Hokage's desk looking as if nothing happened. With the exception of Sasuke since Sakura refused to heal him, he now had a red hand print on his left cheek.

"alright team 7 you will be going to Hawaii for vacation! Your mission is to protect yourselves from enemy nin and get along with fellow shinobi, meaning rookie 12" Tsunadae said

Silence

"when do we leave?" asked Sakura

"tomorrow" answered the godaime

Silence again.

Chirp.

Chirp, Chirp

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp

ChirpChirpChirpChir –

Splat.

"Sasuke-kun! That was the second bird today!" (A/N: Sakura is referring to the bird in the beginning of chappie 1)

Ding!

"Ohhhh! So we're getting a day off!" Naruto chimed

"exactly" Tsunadae said

"what's the catch?" asked Sasuke

"The council didn't bribe me with sake!" Tsunadae blurted

The three shinobi looked at the packs of sake at the foot of their hokage's desk. Tsunadae grinned and shoved the box behind her desk and away from view.

"now, now. Go on and pack! You're leaving tomorrow!" she beamed

"Tsunadae-shishou?" asked Sakura

"hai?"

"… what is a 'Hawaii'?"

"it's a peaceful… winter wonderland!"

"…where is Hawaii?"

" right next to Suna!"

"shishou, why would there be a 'winter wonderland' in the middle of the desert?"

"… just go pack!"

Cell 7 nodded slowly and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

With Sakura…

Sakura stood in the middle of her room. She's old enough to live on her own like the others so she moved out. That means she can go on this vacation without any troubles.

"hmm… winter wonderland. I guess I should wear warm clothes" Sakura smiled and snapped her fingers at the idea

"I have plenty in my cabinet!"

She threw open the cabinet and ransacked the thing leaving clothes flying messily on the floor.

"How many days are we staying?" she thought out loud "I'll just pack a weeks worth of clothes and shop there if I need more"

* * *

With Naruto…

"what will I need for Hawaii?" Naruto said tapping his chin

Ding!

"I'll bring ramen! It'll be cold there so I need some hot soup to warm me up"

Naruto threw open his fridge reveling packages and cups of ramen and instant ramen… all 2,346,791 flavors!

Naruto grinned and grabbed his suitcase throwing in armfuls of ramen then roughly snapping the locks close.

"All done!, Whew that was easy! I wonder if everyone else is done yet???" he thought out loud

* * *

With Sasuke…

"Hawaii, hn there should be enemy ninja…" The Uchiha paced his room as he thought

"that place isn't familiar to me. We could be easily ambushed" he thought out loud

He saw a map on his cabinet. Glancing he snatched it and stuffed it in his suitcase.

"we may need first aid if Sakura cannot heal. Extra weapons since we'll be staying for who knows how long…" Sasuke trailed off as he spotted the one Icha Icha Paradise novel he spared for who knows what

He stared and stared at it for a while contemplating if he should bring it or not.

"just to pass the time…" he muttered as he stuffed it in his pocket

…

His hand touched the spine of the book.

'10 minute' he thought

Taking out the book from his pocket he sat on his bed and started the first few chapters of Jiraiya's famous novels.

* * *

The next morning team 7 met at the gates…

"okay let's see what you've all packed!" Sakura cheered

She threw open all three of their suitcases.

Her revealed the latest winter clothes.

Naruto's revealed ramen.

Sasuke's revealed …

"Sasuke! What is this?! Paper bombs, fuuma, katana's, chakra strings, maps?!???" Sakura yelled incredulously

Sasuke shrank even more after each yell and scold coming from Sakura.

"We're on vacation! Not on a freakin' mission!!! We're leaving to relax, not kill some S-Rank Shinobi!!!!!!" She ranted

She breathed hard while Naruto held in his laughter of watching the famed Uchiha prodigy, once S-class criminal, Orochimaru's and S-class criminal Uchiha Itachi's slayer… being scolded by a pink haired kunoichi.

Sniff.

Sasuke was now in chibi form and his eyes watered as he sniffed. Sakura froze in mid yell.

'oh no, don't tell me he's… crying!' she thought

He had big glassy puppy dog eyes as his lower lip trembled in a pout.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!" Sakura cooed "come here, Sasu-kun!"

The nickname snapped Sasuke back to normal as he gave her a 'what-the-fuck?' face, but it went unseen as Sakura kneeled next to him and gave him a tight hug, pressing his face into her chest.

Sasuke froze with his face buried in her chest.

…

His face flushed as red as a tomato and Naruto was rolling on the ground in laughter as he looked at his best friend and all mighty Uchiha being flustered because of his female teammate.

"Sakura" Sasuke's words were muffled

"mmhm" she hummed

"let go"

"oh! Sorry Sasuke! You just look so cute with those big eyes, it was too adorable! How can I NOT hug the life out of you! If your fangirls saw how you looked they would've glomped you in a heartbeat!" she squealed as she let a flustered Sasuke go

"that is so true!" Naruto howled in laughter

The Uchiha's face was priceless. Sakura had a dreamy expression and Naruto looked ready to burst.

This was going to be a strange vacation indeed.

* * *

**What do you think? Thankz for reading and plz read my other story!**

**Please Review: )**


	3. We're Dating

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I'll try to update soon as possible, k?**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**FLASHBACK WARNING**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

* * *

Slurp.

…

Sluuurp.

…

SLUUUURRRP – BONK!

"NARUTO!" Sakura howled

"OWW! SAKURA-CHAN!" whined Naruto as he rubbed his head

"your eating ramen in the carriage!" she growled

Yup, they were currently in a small carriage as 2 grey and brown donkey's pulled them toward Hawaii.

"you deserved it dobe, you were being loud" Sasuke said montoniously

"what did you call me, teme!"

"d-o-b-e" he said slowly to provoke him

"TEME!" Naruto shouted outraged

"dobe" he said calmly

"that's it! ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!" he yelled

"BUFF PURPLE NAIL POLISH!!!" Sasuke yelled as he was suddenly wearing the Akatsuki robe

Naruto and Sakura stared at him weirdly as he showed them his suddenly purple nails. They stared at his hand…

Stare.

Buff nail polish.

…

Blink.

Buff.

…

"Sasuke…" Sakura said slowly

"do you need therapy again?" finished Naruto

"no this is the attack that my brother used and it nearly killed me"

**FLASHBACK**

"Itachi… I will… avenge my clan!!!!" Sasuke proclaimed as he faced his brother in a western themed area

"for I am… AN AVENGER!!!!!!" he yelled

"hmm, you are we Sasuke… the force within you is small" Itachi said as he pulled out a red light saber with a matching Darth Vader costume

"enough talk… let's dance!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged at his brother

"REVENGE!!!" yelled Sasuke as he whipped out a green light saber

Both their sabers clashed.

Itachi threw Sasuke off a few yards away.

"Sasuke, you are not strong enough because you lack hate, the force and… PURPLE NAIL POLISH!!!" Itachi yelled as Sasuke charged at him again

"BUFF PURPLE NAIL POLISH!!!" Itachi yelled as he threw out his hand, flashing his purple painted nails.

Sasuke froze a few feet away staring at the purple before him…

Itachi took this time to raise his saber about to finish Sasuke off when,,,

"nice try, but I have something you don't…. PINK HAIRED KUNOICHI IN A BIKINI!!!" Sasuke yelled as he whipped out a life size poster of Sakura in a bikini holding a surf board.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Itachi yelled as he suffered from a massive nose bleed

And the rest was history….

**END FLASHBACK **

…

They stared at him after hearing his story. Then Sakura started to blush furiously while Naruto fumed.

"you showed your brother a picture of Sakura in nothing but a bikini?!?!!" he yelled outraged

Sasuke shrugged.

"if I got a nosebleed just by looking at it then my brother should have done the same" he said

Sakura blushed harder.

Snort.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! TEME YOU GOT A NOSEBLEED BECAUSE OF SAKURA-CHAN?!!!!" Naruto howled in laughter

There was a light pink on Sasuke's cheeks while Sakura's face looked the same color as her hair.

"we're here!" yelled the chauffer

"Hawaii!" Sakura squealed and everything 5 minutes ago was forgotten

To Sasuke's major relief.

Sakura jumped out expecting to land in snow when she landed rear first into something soft, but it wasn't snow.

She looked down seeing sand. It felt like a thousand degrees out here! She started sweating since she wore thick clothes and it was really hot out.

"what the hell!!" she yelled as she threw off her jacket and sweater and extra layers of pants.

"Tsunadae-baa-chan said it was a winter wonderland!!" complained Naruto who also landed in the sand

"HN!" Sasuke yelled as he threw off most of his clothes, leaving him shirtless and with cargo shorts.

Teenage girls stopped and stared at Sasuke then began to blush holding their nose.

Oh, the power of an Uchiha with a smexy 6 pack!

The Uchiha whimpered as he stepped closer to Sakura. He has this phobia for fangirls…

Naruto threw off his clothes revealing his tanned skin and hard 6 pack, which earned several more stares and nose bleeds. He wore orange shorts.

Sakura wore a jean mini skirt and strappy shirt, since she didn't pack a swimsuit. Guys stopped and stared with bedroom eyes, which led to Sasuke glaring and stepping in front of her to hide her from view.

"wow this place is amazing!" Sakura cheered

She looked at the sandy beach that looked as if it went on for miles then at the clear blue sky and the clean ocean as waves crashed the shores.

"YATTA! This place looks better than Tsunadae-baa-chan's winter wonderland!" Naruto yelled

"yea – Hey!" she yelled when her vision was blocked by a towel thrown over her head

"hn, cover yourself up. Those _things_ are staring" he said

Sakura pulled off the towel and looked to where her teammate was pointing.

"those _things_ are men who seem interested in me" Sakura pouted

"well, it's no use for them to be looking at something they can't have" Sasuke smirked and glared at them with his Sharingan.

They quickly walked away.

Sakura blushed and nodded dumbly, dazed.

"I need to buy a bikini and we can meet up with the others later" she said as she walked toward the closest shop.

"I'll go with you"

Sakura tossed the towel to Naruto who caught it.

"I'm not wearing the towel"

"hn…"

Naruto looked at them then it clicked.

"Oi! What about me! Teme! Sakura-chan!" he hollered

"dobe go find Hinata" Sasuke said as they walked away

"bye Naruto!" Sakura said as she waved

"Hmmph" Naruto grunted childishly

He looked around the beach to find… a amen stand!

"YATTA! Ramen here I come!" he yelled as he dived onto a chair

"what'll it be?" asked the 35 year old man

"Miso! Or beef… hm I dot no. Can I have the best you got?!" he asked

"sure" the guy grinned as he took out the most expensive dish "there you go"

"alright!" Naruto smiled widely as he split his chopsticks

"Naruto-kun?" asked a feminine voice behind him

He recognized the voice immediately and his ears perked up.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" He turned to look at her and pull her in a tight hug when he saw what she was wearing

A blue lacy bikini…

Snap!

Picture of Naruto's jaw dropped staring wide eyed.

Snap!

Picture of Hinata Blushing cutely as her now long blue tinted raven hair flowed in the breeze.

Snap!

Picture of Naruto drooling and having a massive nosebleed and a surprised ramen shop owner

Snap!

Picture of Ramen Shop man yelling angrily as blood and drool spilled on to his use to be clean counter

Snap!

Picture of a worried and shocked Hinata as Naruto passed out from lack of blood

Yep… what a perfectly normal reunion.

Back to Sasuke and Sakura…

The two were currently on their way to the store while Sakura stared in awe at this new place while Sasuke wasn't so happy.

Sasuke glared at every guy that even looked at Sakura and even women (he thought that there was a chance that they lesbian). He death glared when they sent her lustful gazes and Sakura was kinda oblivious to this all.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" she asked when they were finally in the store.

"nothing" he said

'except the fact that EVERY guy stares as you walk by which pisses me off to no end I am just perky!' he thought angrily

"I'll be right back" Sasuke said as he noticed a huge group of lechers that followed them just to stare at Sakura's ass.

Sakura shrugged and went to the bikini section.

After a good 30 minutes outside the shop Sasuke succeeded effortlessly beating the crap out of the ogling men and when he came back inside, smirking satisfied, he suddenly had murderous aura as his eye twitched.

Some GUY is FLIRTING with Sakura when she clearly wasn't interested.

'I'll give him hell' Sasuke thought as he glared darkly at the guy

The guy he accused as flirting was a cashier who Sakura had to pay. The poor guy was just doing his job while ogling a pretty girl.

Sasuke appeared next to her in a split second glaring darkly as he wrapped a possessive arm around Sakura.

"ACK!" the cashier yelped (people here are not used to ninjas. It's basically just normal people here only rookie 12 are ninjas)

"She's mine. Fuck off" yep, 2 worded sentences, he's mad

Sakura smiled at Sasuke with a blush. He was showing he cared by being an over protective over possessive bastard.

How sweet.

"y-yes, sir" the cashier stuttered as he handed Sakura the bag, which Sasuke snatched and dragged Sakura away.

Awww, it's like their a couple and Sasuke is the possessive boyfriend.

How cute.

"S-Sasuke, I'm not yours" Sakura complained as he dragged her back to where they dumped their bags, which was at a random spot on the beach.

"hn, you are now" he grunted as he looked for their bags on the beach.

'does that mean we are together now?' thought Sakura

Sasuke searched the beach glancing around.

Sand Castle.

Beach Ball.

Tsunadae Tanning. Shudder

Beach Tow – Wait back up, the hokage!

He looked back and it was the Hokage, she must've stowed away in the trunk or something.

He began to look around again.

There it is!

He found it by the shore. Black, Orange, and Pink suitcases and bags.

How odd.

Sasuke dragged Sakura to them.

Ding!

'It's his own Sasuke way of asking me to be his girlfriend!' Sakura thought

Just as Sasuke was heading to their bags…

"AAACK!" he yelled as he was shoved into the ocean with something on top of him.

(they were in the shallow part laying in the wet sand)

"Sasuke, YES!" Sakura yelled happily straddling his hips

"yes what?" he asked confused soaking wet just like the kunoichi above him

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" she exclaimed

'since when did I ask?' he sweatdropped then smiled

He knew he wanted this to happen. The waves rolled over them soaking them once again.

"Sakura, we should get up now. We're soaking wet"

She giggled and complied getting up when.

Splash.

She was doused with water and in front of her was a GRINNING Uchiha. Then she smiled deviously.

"oh you are so dead, Sasuke-kun!" she said as she chased him into the ocean

When she caught up to him she dunked his head in the water,

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked as she noticed he didn't resurface

"Sa – AH! Sasuke-kun!" she squealed as he came up under her and carried her up on his shoulders

He grinned and Sakura laughed then suddenly…

Bonk!

Sasuke was hit in the back of his head by that same beach ball he saw and they both tumbled face first into the water.

Back With Naruto and Hinata

"Wow Hinata, you look amazing!" Naruto yelled in a funny voice as he held his nose

She blushed. They were both heading to the hotel rookie 12 was staying at. Tsunadae already made the reservations so they just said their names and headed to the rooms.

Right now they are in their hotel room talking and catching up.

"Hold on Hinata-chan. I have to go check on Sakura-chan and the bastard" he said

"a-Alright" she said shyly

'Naruto-kun and I are sharing a room' she thought nervously

Naruto left his room and headed to the elevators since he was on the 6 floor. Then all of a sudden the doors opened to reveal a soaked Sasuke and Sakura.

"teme! Sakura-chan! What happened to you?" Naruto asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

The two glance at each other and laughed.

Wait.

Sasuke… laughed.

It's the apocalypse.

Naruto looked around nervously up at the ceiling as if it would collapse on them. Nope, it stood strong.

"we're dating" they answered

Suddenly a green spandex person crashed through the ceiling landing in a pile of rubble before them.

Looks like there will be an apocalypse.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review! I'll update soon! .**


	4. The effects of Kakashi's Porn

**Chappie 4 is up! Hope you guys like it this is where Lee comes in and Neko Sasuke, Kawaii XD! Have fun!**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**"SCREAMING"**

**Diclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Please Review! **

* * *

"OH FUCK IT'S THE APOCOLYPSE! EVERYONE TAKE COVER, THE SKY IS FALLING! THE SKY IS FALLING!" Naruto yelled "I'M COMING HINATA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Naruto ran into his Hotel room and came back out with a dazed Hinata in his arms.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled

BONK.

"shut up, chicken little" Sasuke said in annoyed tone

"NARUTO! It's just Less-san!" Sakura yelled

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto shouted as he dropped Hinata and got down on his knees as he dramatically raised his hands to the heavens

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled in annoyance as she bonked him again

Sasuke stood there casually when something began to move in the rubble. His eyes went wide as he recognized the THING. It was…

A guy in a GREEN SPANDEX SUIT!

His left eye twitched as he tried to remain sane. Let's just say the THING brought back memories he'd rather have forgotten…

A flash of guy in a hula skirt attacked his brain.

Sakura on the other hand had Naruto in a headlock for dropping Hinata.

"How dare you drop Hina-chan, Baka!" she growled at the helpless blonde

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I'm sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto cried with anime tears

Suddenly… there was a small noise and everyone was quiet to listen closely.

Whimper.

Aw crap, they knew that sound anywhere! (Referring to Chappie 2!)

They looked behind them to find Sasuke in fetal position in a small corner, trembling and making small whimpering sounds.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she dropped Naruto to the ground

"Ow! Sakura-chan!!" Naruto whined

Sakura ignored him and cautiously headed over to Sasuke who saw her and cowered in fear backing up even more into the corner. He suddenly had neko ears.

"I won't hurt you" she said softly as she held out a hand

He cautiously walked (crawled) towards her and then he suddenly grinned a cat like grin when he looked a lower than her eyes…

And he glomped Sakura.

She toppled to the floor as Sasuke was in her arms on top of her and straddling her waist.

And nuzzling her chest… purring

Sakura blushed heatedly and her eye twitched.

' when did Sasuke become a perv?' she thought with her eye twitching

Sakura looked down at him and saw him grinning happily as he purred.

'oh yeah, wasn't his psychologist some perv?' she thought

(A/N: Sakura doesn't know Kakashi was his psychiatrist wait till she finds out! XD)

"N-Naruto? Could y-you get S-Sasuke off me?" she asked pleadingly

From out of nowhere Sasuke grew a tail and Naruto's cheek whiskers. Oh, So cute! Sakura cooed when she noticed Sasuke's neko cuteness and started to run her hand through his hair, petting him in a trance like state. That only made him purr more…

"Sakura-chan! Snap out of it, I mean he's nuzzling your… female … parts" he said the last part quietly

Sasuke hissed angrily at Naruto then went back to nuzzling.

As Naruto tried to detach Sasuke from Sakura, in which Sasuke refuses to let go, Sakura wondered what the hell was happening to her boyfriend!

Finally Naruto restrained Sasuke with Sasuke's own chakra strings. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for bringing them along. While Sasuke tried to escape Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura tried to sort things out.

"what do you think made him like this?" asked Sakura

"his psychiatrist and something that wasn't here a while ago. Because before he was his normal bastard self." Naruto reasoned

Hinata and Sakura stared at him, even neko Sasuke who was just about to pick pocket Sakura's kunai in her back pocket…

"wow" the girls muttered

"what?" asked Naruto

"that was… you actually said something smart" Sakura said amazed

"hey! I can be smart when I want to! I just have to use my tongue!" he said proudly

"you mean brain" Sakura corrected and Hinata giggled

"yeah that!" Naruto yelled proudly

Suddenly a green spandex guy jumped from the ruble he was stuck in.

"MY YOUTHFUL SHINOBI! HOW ARE YOU TODAY IN THIS YOUTHFULLY YOUTHFUL SPRING TIME OF YOUTHFULLNES!" lee yelled as he gave them the good guy pose than he knelt in front of Sakura

Neko Sasuke gave him and evil glare.

"MY YOUTHFUL LOVE! THE CHERRY BLOSSOM OF MY YOUTHFUL SPRING TIME OF YOUTHFULNESS! THE YOUTH THAT MAKES MY YOUTHFULNESS BEAM WITH JOYFUL INNER YOUTH! – "

"why the hell can't you just say her name?!" yelled Naruto

"YOUTH BLOSSOM!" lee cheered with flowers and smiling suns in the background

"this is getting ridiculous" surprisingly, Hinata muttered that

"sorry Lee I'm taking!" Sakura said quickly before Lee spurts any other nonsense

He paused then there came Anime tears! Oh how we missed them, those little droplets of H2O!

"B-B-B-BUT WHYYYYYYY?! MY DEAREST YOUTH BLOSSOM! WHO IS THE UNYOUTHFUL YOUTH THAT HAS UNYOUTHFULLY STOLEN YOUR EVER SO YOUTHFUL HEART OF YOUTHFULLNESS?!?!?!?!" Lee cried devastatedly

"EH?! LEE SAY WHAAA?!" Sakura cried in confusion

"Sakura-chan, I think he said strawberries taste good with chocolate???" Naruto said confused

"no Naruto-kun. He means who is Sakura-chan with" Hinata said

"oh, well Lee sorry to say, but I'm with Sas – UKE!" she yelped at the end

"???" everyone looked at her weird

"OH GOD SOMETHING GROPED MY ASS!!!!" she yelled and whirled around to give the pervert hell

Only to be faced with neko Sasuke who had big innocent eyes with his ears twitched downwards.

And Sakura's kunai in his mouth. Then he dropped it and kicked it under the carpet.

Bad kitty.

"so that's how he escaped those chakra ropes" Naruto thought out loud

"awww" Hinata and Sakura cooed

Sakura picked up neko Sasuke and he nuzzled her chest… again. Her eye twitched and she had a blush as he began to purr in content.

"Is that unyouthful cat unyouthfully nuzzling youth blossom's youthful human anatomy, really youthfully the unyouthful Uchiha-kun?!?!" Lee cried as he pointed accusingly at the neko Sasuke

Who was currently glaring at Lee.

"yes, it is" Sakura sighed

Neko Sasuke suddenly froze as he recognized that horrible green that was on Lee. It was green spandex. Neko Sasuke's worst fear. Visions attacked Neko Sasuke, visions of guy doing the hula.

Neko Sasuke jumped out of Sakura's arms and his Neko ears and Tail disappeared.

"he went back to normal!" Sakura exclaimed

'thank goodness!' she thought

Suddenly the porn Kakashi made him watch to rid him of guy images took effect. He looked at Sakura impassively at first then there was a strange glint in his eyes.

He felt his pants get tighter where the sun don't shine…

Naruto whipped out his video camera when he recognized that glint all boys get,

Sasuke pounced on Sakura and she yelped. They both tumbled into Naruto and Hinata's room and out of view from Hinata, Naruto, and the confused Lee.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"…hn…"

The three ran into the room to find Sakura on top of a bed with Sasuke straddling her hips.

"Naruto! Hinata-ch – MMPH!" Sakura tried to yell out help when Sasuke tongue dove in her mouth

"SASUKE-TEME! HE'S RAPEING SAKURA-CHAN WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Naruto yelled while pressing the record button and setting it on the cabinet to view all of what was happening.

Beep.

(in the camera's point of view)

Naruto ran to the left and out of the camera's view. Lee tried to pull Sasuke off of Sakura and Hinata blushed ad ran after Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! Get off of Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled

"Uchiha-kun! This is youthfully unyouthful! You disappoint Gai-sensei and his youthful youthfulness of the spring time of youth!" Lee said as he tried and failed to move the Uchiha

Sasuke merely kept a tight but not aggressive hold on Sakura as he continued attacking her swollen lips.

"…hn…" he grunted

"Sas-MMPH get off-MMPMMMH!" Sakura yelped trying to say something

"AHA!" Naruto yelled triumphantly as he came back in view with a bucket of ice cold water.

Naruto threw the cold water soaking Sasuke AND Sakura. Making her newly dried self wet again (she didn't put on her bathing suit yet so that means she's still in normal clothes.).

Sasuke froze as did Sakura. The water was freaking Antarctica cold and the water stung like a bitch!

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOBE!" Sasuke yelled as he glared a thousand deaths making Lee run away (which means Sasuke goes back to his non-horny self)

(Out of camera view)

Hinata hid behind Naruto who was unprotected by Sasuke's glare.

"you were gonna rape Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelped

"if I wanted to I would've done it already or her clothes would be ripped off by now!" he spoke the truth

"heh heh heh" Naruto chuckled nervously

Sakura's clothes were intact other than being wet. Sasuke got off Sakura and Naruto blushed looking at her see-through shirt.

Sasuke twitched and glared a deadly glare. He threw Sakura a blanket then charged at Naruto. Ready to beat his best friend to oblivion for looking at his girlfriend's white and now see through shirt.

Oh, the brotherly love we have here.

Hinata, wanting revenge on the love of her life for peeking at her helpless best friend, picked up the camera and recorded everything for future references to come.

What a loving future Uzamaki.

Sakura hurriedly covered herself with the blanket and watched her over protective boyfriend chase her teammate and friend.

"GODDAMMIT NARUTO!!! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM GIRL!!! SHE'S TOO SEXY FOR YOU!!!" Sasuke yelled

"I didn't mean to look! I mean she was just there and then you got off her and-and….She was just there!" Naruto yelled trying to run away from his best friend

Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped at his attempt to redeem himself.

Sakura sat there and blushed at Sasuke's comment, but continued to watch Sasuke chase Naruto and Hinata record everything laughing evilly and muttering things about revenge and Naruto.

"HE LIEESSSS!!!" Sasuke yelled picking up a chair and throwing random things at Naruto

"No I didn't!" Naruto yelled defensively as he dodged the flying chairs, desks, lamps, t.v, shuriken, and fuuma that flew at him

"DIE NARUTO DIE!!!!" Sasuke yelled maniacally as he tried to kill his best friend, throwing kunai

Sakura and Hinata sweatdropped as they watched Sasuke whip out his trusty Katana, holding it over his head as he tried to castrate his best friend.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TSUNADAE'S SUCCESOR!!! SHE'S MINE DAMMIT!!! MIIIIIIIINE!!!!!"

"Sakura-chan… do you know that you have an over protective, over possessive boyfriend?" asked Hinata

"yup, he is so sweet!" Sakura smiled dreamily

"DIE DAMMIT!!!" yelled Sasuke as he nearly chopped off Naruto's head

Who's eyes were wide with fear and panic.

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!!!!"

Hinata sweatdropped

Yup, I can just smell the brotherly love. That and the stench of sweat, fear, and murderous intent.

And all this happened in no more than 45 minutes and 27.329 seconds!

My how time flies…

* * *

3 hours later the gang decided to go to the café for a bite to eat.

Meanwhile back at the hotel…

At the lobby the manager calls for the maid. She comes scurrying with her cart of cleaning supplies and such.

"Luinda-san, the guests on the sixth floor of room 621 are currently gone. I'm sure they'd like their suite cleaned" said Mr. Takamura

"yes, sir" Luinda bowed

"I expect everything from the toilets to the beds to be cleaned" Mr. Takamura ordered

"yes, sir" Luinda bowed again

"oh, and restock the condoms for them too and make sure to put a new tape for the security camera in the bedroom. Jiraiya-sama would be pleased to have some inspiration!" Mr. Takamura told

"yes, sir"

And so the maid went on her way to the elevator. She plugged in her headphones for her i-pod and began to sing to the lyrics.

"OOOOH, I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WOOORLD! LIFE SO PLASTIC! IT'S FANTASTIC" she sang

As she stepped out of the elevator and passed the gaping hole in the ceiling and pile of rubble on the ground she entered room 621.

"COME ON BARBIE LET'S GO PARTY!" she sang in a deep man voice

As she opened her mouth to sing another verse she was met with a wrecked room, formally known as room 621.

Instead of singing her mouth snapped wide as she gaped at the room she cleaned yesterday. The mess yesterday was horrible thanks to that couple that couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

This was worse. There were these strange weapons imbedded on the walls, floor, and even on the furniture. The lamps, chairs, and tabled were broken. The books were ripped and all over the place.

The only decent place was the bed. (Sasuke didn't want to hit Sakura so he made sure to avoid the bed.)

She did the only thing she could think of. Scream.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY!!! DO THE GODS HATE ME DO?! WHAT WOULD BARBIE DO?!?!" she asked the heavens her hands reaching out.

And she went through hell and back cleaning that room.

* * *

**If you guys don't get the title i'll explain. Sasuke has a phobia for green spandex dudes, so that's where Kakashi's porn phscology comes in, so for Sasuke to get rid of the images and fear of spandex dudes he becomes horny for Sakura. **

**You like? Please Review and i'll update soon!**


	5. Sasuke's Cure

**Here is chapter 5! sorry it took so long to update... But here it is. And if you think i should change the rating then please tell me via review! Thankz and Enjoy**

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto**

**Please Review!**

* * *

At the café Hinata and Naruto sat at one side of the booth while Sasuke and Sakura sat at the other end. The possessive Sasuke refused to let Sakura sit next to Naruto (because of the incident in the hotel room. Naruto surprisingly got out unscathed when Sakura asked Sasuke not to kill their teammate and he obliged).

They were discussing Sasuke's 'problem'

"so what are we gonna do about Sasuke's problem?" asked Sakura

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!!!" Sasuke yelled with his left eye twitching uncontrollably

"see Sasuke, that's why trying to kill your best friend isn't good for your health" Sakura said slowly

"… he was looking at you…" Sasuke muttered as he childishly crossed his arms and pouted

"there there. All will be better soon" Sakura said in a motherly tone patting his head

"I'M NOT A FREAKING DOG!!!" Sasuke snapped

"Is there something wrong with Sasuke-san? He's not acting… normal…" Hinata asked

Sasuke mouth was foaming and his left eye was still twitching…

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH HE HAS RABBIES!" Naruto yelled pointing at the foaming Sasuke

The lone Uchiha growled at Naruto and viciously bit his finger.

"AHHHH! HE BIT ME! I'M INFECTED WITH I-MUST-KILL-MY-BROTHER-TO-AVENGE-MY-CLAN-BECASE-I-AM-AN-AVENGER DISEASE!!! WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?!?!?! FOR GOSH SAKE'S GIVE ME THE JAWS OF LIFE!!!!!" Naruto yelled hysterically

The blonde began to run in circles all over the café with Sasuke still biting on his finger looking like he wasn't about to let go as he growled menacingly at Naruto. Meanwhile everyone gave him weird looks. Then they turned to look at Sakura and Hinata strangely.

"heh heh heh" Sakura chuckled nervously and Hinata blushed

With her insane strength Sakura hoisted both boys by the collar and dragged them not so gently outside. Which left Hinata to deal with the staring customers.

The shy Hyuuga blushed like a tomato. Suddenly the waitress came over to her.

"this is the bill and the damage costs" she said popping her gum and giving Hinata the and walking away.

Hinata read the bill curiously then suddenly she narrowed her eyes.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! IF YOU THINK I'M FUCKING PAYING FOR THIS SHIT YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER FUCKING THING COMING!!!!!!!!" the SHY girl seethed

Everyone watched as the raven haired shinobi flew out the door with amazing speed.

* * *

After 2 hours of Hinata chasing Naruto and Sasuke everyone finally decided to stop at the park just near by.

"so Sasuke who was your psychologist? I'm pretty sure the guy messed up your brain" Sakura said and shuddered as she remembered a hormone crazed Sasuke pouncing at her… not that she didn't like it

"hm, that was… Kakashi! The damn pervert made me sit through a porno movie!" Sasuke yelled angrily

"EH?! Kakashi-sensei?!" yelled Naruto

"Kakashi" Sakura seethed

Sakura didn't appreciate someone making her boyfriend absolutely terrified of green spandex and suddenly become horny for her at the sight of it.

It was downright wrong.

And Sasuke must have had a bad blow to his ego – er pride when his friends saw him act so… out of character.

"how about we go see him? Then he'll fix this mess" Hinata offered

"that's a great idea Hinata-chan!"

"hn"

Well looks like he's back to normal.

"What the fuck?!" all four shouted at once.

Kakashi's apartment was covered in green spandex. Sakura slapped her forehead, Naruto burst out laughing. Hinata had a confused expression.

"did he know we were coming?" she asked

"apparently" Sakura grumbled

"AHAHAHAHAAHA KAKA-SENSEI FINALLY LOST IT!!! BELIEVE IT!" guessing you know who that came from

Whimper. (A/N: I'm guessing you guys know who whimpered, refer to chapter 4)

"oh fuck" Sakura whimpered

Naruto and Hinata looked at her questioningly.

"guys go ahead– KYAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura squealed as she was tackled into a bush by Sasuke and out of view from Naruto and Hinata.

…

Oh! They had to go on ahead since Sakura and Sasuke obviously couldn't.

With that Naruto and Hinata ran into the spandex apartment.

* * *

"Hinata-chan this place is covered in spandex!" Naruto yelled in awe

It was true, the walls were spandex and even the furniture was covered in spandex.

"Naruto-kun, where are we supposed to go?" asked Hinata

"probably the bedroom, that's where his collection of porn is" Naruto said

Hinata nodded and they heard perverted giggling coming from behind them. Both whirled around to find a door cracked open and more giggling coming from the door.

Cautiously, they walked toward the door and stepped inside.

Then they saw something that replicated the hokage's office and a big chair behind the desk with the back facing them so they couldn't see who sat in the chair.

"Sasuke. I knew you'd come, of course you want to fix those mental problems you have because of my oh so awesome Icha Porn!" the person in the chair said

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled angrily at the boy sitting on her stomach and straddling her hips

"hai?" he asked huskily

"this isn't you! You're not some horny teenager!" Sakura tried to reason

Sasuke ignored her and began to suck and nip her neck.

"and stop that!" she snapped as she tried to repress the sound that would only encourage him

"no, you like it… and so do i…"

"Sasu – KE!" she screamed at the end when he bit a little _too_ hard

"..hn…"

That's when Sakura felt it and she stiffened. He had a hard on…

'oh crap' she thought wide eyed

* * *

Back to Hinata and Naruto…

"Kaka – "

"and you want the cure don't you Sasuke?"

"I'm not – "

"well too bad! You can't have it! Ha, that's hat you get for burning my collection of Icha Icha porn!"

"Listen I'm – "

"which includes the seasons, trapped in the broom closet, straight bi or homo, beach fun, shake and – "

"Kakashi!" yelled Naruto

"don't interrupt the Icha seasons listing!"

"I'm not Sasuke!" shouted Naruto

"… what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Sasuke-teme's cure"

"…where is he? I thought he'd want it to redeem his lost pride – er ego."

"well he came… and so did Sakura-chan… and he saw your house… then he…" Naruto trailed uncomfortably shifting his feet and Hinata looked down and blushed.

"I see…"

"so, will you give us the cure?" asked Naruto

"… no that's what he get's for burning the porn!"

"but Kaka-sensei! Sasuke-teme is not suffering! In fact he might be enjoying this…. But that's not the point, the point is Sakura-chan might get raped!" Naruto yelled

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun can we at least do this at somewhere more comfy? Like a bed…" Sakura said seductively while running a hand through his hair.

'is Sasuke-kun is away from spandex he won't be horny anymore, right? Right!' Sakura thought triumphantly

"I think it's more erotic out here in the _wild_…" was his alluring reply

'we're in a bush…' Sakura sweatdropped

'think of something Sakura, think of something!' she thought hastily

"um, protection! Yeah, that's it we need protection!" Sakura cheered

He raised a brow "you want to go that far?" he asked

…Sakura's jaw dropped. He didn't want to go that far?

'then I guess we could continue…' she thought with a blush

"alright" Sasuke said

Sakura's eyes widened. 'he changed his mind?!?!?!'

"no! forget it, we don't have to" Sakura protested

"too late, no take backs!" he said with a sly smirk

With that he wrapped her legs around his waist and they both disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in surprise as they teleported away.

* * *

"hmm, so Sakura is the one suffering and not Sasuke… I guess I'll give him the cure" Kakashi said

"really?!" Naruto shouted

"I'm happy Sakura-chan won't be harassed any more" Hinata smiled

"and my best friend won't be a wimp at the sight of spandex!" Naruto cheered

"well let's go find them!" Kakashi chimed as he got off his chair and followed the two Jonin to where Sakura and Sasuke were supposed to be.

As they walked out of the room they went through the hallways when suddenly the door on their left slammed open to reveal a very flustered and blushing Sakura, who was only in a towel. She saw them and ran behind Hinata whimpering.

"feisty one! I like that…" Sasuke said as he came out of the room with only his black boxers

Hinata blushed and fainted (she had never seen a guy in anything less than a shirt and pants) and Sakura quickly his behind Naruto. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

When Sasuke saw Kakashi, Naruto, and the unconscious Hinata he frowned and leaned against the door frame coolly.

(there was no Sakura so he is kinda' back to normal)

"what are you guys doing here?" he asked slightly irritated t being interrupted with his business " have you seen Sakura?" he asked with a smirk

"here to cure you" Kakashi said turning a page in his Icha Icha ad ignoring the last part

"you did this spandex thing to me" Sasuke growled

"now I'm gonna fix it!" Kakashi said merrily and snapping his book shut

"yeah teme!" Naruto jumped up… and revealed Sakura

Sakura squeaked when she saw the gleam in the Uchiha's eyes to finish what they started. He began to pounce on Sakura when Kakashi whipped a scroll out.

"AND HERE IS THE CURE!!!" he cheered as the scroll unrolled to reveal…

A blushing and innocent looking Sakura wearing very revealing lingerie.

Sasuke fell back head first with a massive nosebleed. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing and Sakura was blushing madly.

"Sensei! Where did you get that?!" she growled

"Tsunadae did me a favor!" he beamed

"Tsunadae-shishou told me to wear lingerie because she said I needed to 'practice' wearing it for my future husband!" she seethed

Naruto laughed harder and Sasuke was close to passing out.

Kakashi rolled up the scroll and chuckled at the fuming Sakura.

"KAKASHI!!! YOU'RE SO DEAD!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she chased her sensei using inhuman strength,

"Ne, teme why blush now when you've seen Sakura in less?" Naruto teased

"It looks fucking sexy on her" he mumbled subconsciously while pinching his nose

Naruto started laughing and holding his stomach. Sakura made THE Uchiha Sasuke have a nosebleed. Naruto whipped out a camera and took a picture of the great Uchiha Sasuke having a nosebleed.

"Naruto! Give me that!" Sasuke yelled

"forget it! It's going on Google!" Naruto laughed

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the Uchiha yelled

Apparently the cure worked because Sasuke is back to normal.

"KAKASHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled

Kakashi ran passed Sasuke and Naruto and dove into his room, locking the door behind him.

"IDIOT! I COULD SMASH DOWN DOORS!!!!" Sakura yelled as she punched the door making it fly out of the apartment.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped.

Kakashi cowered in a corner using his Icha Icha book for protection.

Sakura grabbed him by the arms to prevent him from escaping.

"Sasuke-kun! Now, burn the porn!!!!" Sakura yelled to her boyfriend who was cornering Naruto with his katana menacingly

Sasuke sighed then pinned Naruto to the wall with kunai so he couldn't escape.

**In slow motion**

Sasuke makes hand signs.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

Sakura and Naruto cheer

Sasuke takes a deep breath at the last sign.

"DOONN'TT DOOOO IIIIITTT" Kakashi said in slow motion

"KKAAATTTOOONNN: GGOOUUKKAARRYYUUU NNOO JJUUTTSUUTTT!!" Sasuke shouted in slow motion

(translation: Katon: Goukaryuu no Jutsu)

Fire bursts from Sasuke's mouth and toward the porn books. Kakashi escapes Sakura's grip. Kakashi runs toward the books but is too late, the books burn.

**Out of slow motion**

Kakashi kneels next to the books in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!" Kakashi turns to Sakura "YOU!!"

Sakura stiffens.

Sasuke smirks in triumph and turns to finish Naruto off and destroy the stupid camera when…

All he sees is kunai embedded in torn orange cloth.

"DOBE!!!" Sasuke yelled

"SAKURA MUST PAY!!!" Kakashi yelled

"Sasuke-kun help Kakashi is going to make me watch Neji strip!" Sakura cried out

"NO WAY IS SHE WATCHING THAT HYUUGA BASTARD!!!" Sasuke yelled outraged

"what? I never said…" Kakashi trailed and saw Sasuke come after him with a katana

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Kakashi yelled as he ran for his life

"CHIDORI NAGASHIIII!!!!" Sasuke shouted as he was covered in a thousand birds chirping

And Naruto got away from the snarling Uchiha while Kakashi wasn't so fortunate…

* * *

**Should i change the rating? Please Review and i'll update soon!**


	6. Peace Maker Sakura

**Chappie 6 is up! Hooray! By the way guys i'm gonna have to update every other day instead my usual beacause i'm pretty busy and i also have another story to update... Sorry, but i hope you guys understand . **

**"Talking"**

**'thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke are walking on their way to the hotel. Sakura is practically beaming with joy, seeing as her Sasuke-kun was back to normal.

Sasuke was being his normal apathetic self. Naruto was being loud as always while Hinata lightly blushed as she walked alongside him.

"Ne, Naruto where is the rest of Rookie 12?" asked Sakura

"hmmm, I dunno so far I only saw Hinata-chan and Rock Lee" He replied shrugging

"Hina-chan?" inquired Sakura as she looked at her female friend

"o-oh! They are probably at the hotel getting s-settled" Hinata stuttered

"Alright! Let's go check them out!" Naruto yelled "ne, teme your back to your emo self!"

"dobe" Sasuke twitched

"teme! What did you call me?!"

"a dobe, dobe"

"quit calling me dobe, teme!"

"stop calling me teme, dobe"

"teme!!"

"dobe"

"Here we go again" Sakura sighed in the background with Hinata nodding exasperated

"teme!!!"

"dobe"

"Argh!!! ODAMA RASENGAN!!!!!!"

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!!!"

Both ninja powered up their specialties while the locals and tourists stared at them in awe thinking it was a light show and not two ninjas about to kill each other with rare and powerful jutsut.

"BAKA!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screeched as she wacked them both upside the head.

With chakra.

Both boys ended up with their heads buried 8 feet underground… luckily no blood.

Sakura seethed above them and people passing by gaped at the girl's insane strength. Sakura growled at them and they scurried away.

Hinata worriedly scurried to Naruto's side.

"Naruto-kun!" she squeaked as she pulled him up from the crater he and Sasuke were in, courtesy of Sakura

Sakura took a deep breath, finally calm again, she walked over to Sasuke and pulled him out of the crater as well.

"are you okay?" she sighed as she examined his head

"what do you think?" he growled as he held his bruising head

"well you would have been worse if with Naruto's Rasengan!" she scolded as she began to heal his bruise

"like the dobe could touch me…" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"TEME!!!!" Naruto shouted

"dobe"

"TEME!!!"

"dobe"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!"

BAM!

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" Naruto whined holding both bumps on his head

"Sakura!" Sasuke growled while glaring at her and holding the new bruise on his just healed head

Sakura stormed away muttering profanities and about the reckless ninjas she calls teammates.

"Saku-chan!" Hinata yelled as she went after Sakura

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched their female teammate run off. They looked at each other and glared.

"This is your fault!" they yelled in unison pointing at each other accusingly

"no it's yours!" they chorused

"apologize!" they yelled at the same time

They growled at each other then lunged to attack each other.

Some best friends.

And no Sakura to stop them.

Both boys punched, kicked, head butt, and threw weapons at each other too. People began to crowd around thinking it was a street act until Sasuke began spitting fires and Naruto began cloning himself.

The people shrieked and screamed as Naruto clones tried chasing them away from the battle.

People threw tomatoes. The tomatoes were caught in Sasuke's mouth.

it was chaos.

…

* * *

With Sakura…

Sakura stormed into the hotel with a worried/ terrified Hinata trailing behind her (Hinata had to watch as her friend punched at things, breaking tables, and creating craters).

Sakura headed into the elevator with a quiet Hinata. She waited patiently to reach the 6 floor.

Ding.

Second floor.

…

Twitch.

Ding

Third floor

…

Growl.

Ding

Fourth Floor

…

Scowl

Ding

Fifth Floor

…

"That's it!" Sakura yelled as she raised a hand, ready to punch the door

Hinata cowered in fear.

Ding. Sixth Floor

Hinata sighed and Sakura stormed out with Hinata following and they headed to Hinata's room.

"Sakura!" a female voice yelled behind them

Sakura had a deadly aura around her and whirled around. She glared with malicious intent at her Blonde rival.

"WHAT IS IT YAMANAKA!!!" Sakura snarled

"YOUR BILLBOAR BROW IS BLOCKING THE HALL!! NOW MOVE IT BEFORE I CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!!!" Ino screeched

"YOUR ONE TO TALK, PIG!!!"

They both glared harshly at each other when…

"INO-PIG!!!" Sakura squealed in happiness

"FOREHEAD-GIRL!!!" Ino squealed as well

Both tackled each other in a best friend hug talking incoherent girl talk.

"and then he – "

"oh my gosh he did not! She – "

"and then the bird! I was so – "

"I know! Me too, and then – "

"with the thing? Oh my gosh!"

Hinata sweatdropped as they interrupted each other, each knowing exactly what the other was talking about.

Poor Hinata was so lost and confused.

"Hina-chan, Saku-chan, Ino-chan!" another female voice called behind them

All three girls turned to see Ten-Ten walking towards them.

"Ten-chan!" all three girls cheered and tackled the weapon mistress in a hug.

There was a cough behind them.

All four girls looked behind them and saw Naruto and Sasuke… TWIDDLING THEIR THUMBS!

OH MY GOSH! NO WAY, NO WAY!!!!

-cough- yeah sorry about that – cough- back to the story…

"ano, Sakura-chan…" Naruto said and they both looked sown

"…yes?" Sakura asked raising a brow

"I – I, um" Sasuke STUTTERED

"we're sorry" Naruto said

"yeah, I'm sorry" Sasuke said and missed the glare Naruto gave him for saying 'I'

Naruto was sorry too…

Then Sakura felt weight on her legs… she looked down to see Sasuke hugging her leg while Naruto hugged the other while rubbing his cheek against it.

She'd expect this from Naruto but

…

What happened to Sasuke being NORMAL again?

Oh well…

"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Ten-Ten, Ino, and Hinata cooed "forgive them!"

"I forgive you guys" Sakura giggled she pet them both on the head when they gave her the puppy go look

And Sasuke let her… and liked it (listen carefully and you can hear purring)

…weird …

They both stood up with Sasuke apathetic (to Sakura's dismay) and Naruto cheery.

"so you'll stop us from killing each other!" Naruto cheered

Sakura whipped out 2 SMG's and dressed like a Spartan

(A/N: from Halo! If you don't know what I'm talking about, Google Image 'Halo' and 'Spartan' . I saw my bro playing it one time and figured I could use it in my Fanfic!)

"just call me Peace Maker!" Sakura chimed as she reloaded both weapons

Everyone sweatdropped. A peace maker with a gun?

…

Awesome!

"NEJI! GIVE ME BACK MY PILLOW!!!"

Everyone turned around to find Neji with a pillow running toward them and down the hall with Shikamaru at his tail.

"it is destiny for me to have this pillow…" he called to Shikamaru as he ran

"bullshit! That pillow was on my bed and you already had one!" Shikamaru growled as Neji ran past Naruto, Hinata, Sakura – you get the point!

"yes, but destiny wants me to have TWO pillows on my bed" he said as Shikamaru also ran past the group

"FUCK DESTINY! I WANT MY PILL – OW! dammit woman! What the hell!" as he was wacked upside the head.

Shikamaru stumbled to the ground from the blow and fell face first with Ino next to him scowling.

"no cussing Shika!" Ino screeched

"I can cuss all I want damn it! He took the pillow by the window where there was an excellent view of the clouds AND he took my only pillow when he already had one!" Shikamaru muttered "troublesome woman and destiny obsessed frea – "

Shikamaru got a mouth full of pillow.

He angrily tore it away from his face and glared a smirking Neji.

"Destiny wanted me to hit you, otherwise I would have missed" Neji sneered

"DESTINY OBSESSED FREAK!!!"

"CLOUD OBSESSED FREAK!!!"

"I AM NOT CLOUD OBSESSED!"

"you are in 5 out of the ten cloud fanclubs and you spend half the day staring at clouds until it gets dark and you can't see them anymore. It's just a bunch of gas, only useful for condensation" Neji shrugged

"DON'T DISS THE CLOUD!!!" Shikamaru yelled

Naruto cracked up rolling on the ground.

"He said gas!" Naruto laughed histerically

Everyone sweatdropped

"it's not that funny Naruto" Sakura said

"yes it is! I have a song for it! Gas oh Gas, thy float in the air. Gas oh Gas, you come from down there through my As–"

"Naruto! No cussing! And that's a weird song!" Sakura yelled

Everyone turned their attention back to the arguing duo

"CLOUD OBSESSED MORON!"

"DESTINY CRAZED BASTARD!"

"MANE KAGE NO JUTSUT!"

"BYAKUGAN!"

Sweatdrop. They sound just like Sasuke and Naruto.

"those guys are being total idiots…wasting their time fighting over a such a trivial thing like a pillow" Sasuke said monotonously

"I know right! I mean they are wasting their chakra attacking each other over calling each other names!" Naruto agreed

"gee, I wonder who OTHER knuckle heads DO such a thing!" Sakura shouted sarcastically as she stared at both Naruto and Sasuke meaningfully

Both ignored her gaze.

"Exactly!" Naruto yelled

"hn… people who do this are just being useless… wasting time when they should be training" Sasuke said indifferently

Sweatdrop. Again.

"She meant you!!!" Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata shouted

Both boys looked dismayed. Then glanced at each other and frowned.

"he may do it but not me!" Naruto yelled and Sasuke said

"it takes 2 to argue!" Sakura shouted exasperated

"… He argues with you" they both said and pointed at Sakura

They glared at each other again.

"teme!"

"dobe"

"teme!!"

"dobe!"

"TEME!!!"

"dobe!!"

"ODAMA RASENGAN!!!"

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!"

Sakura sighed. "I'm going in" she said wearing her Spartan suit (from Halo!) and screwing off her helmet kicking it to the side

Everyone watched wide eyed O.O.

"BAKAS!!!!!!!!"

"Sakura-chan! Put the guns down! Me and teme will behave!"

"Sakura… put that thing down. Little girls shouldn't play with big toys" Sasuke said

Both him and Naruto cowered in a corner and Sakura jumped back a good 5 yards away. She bit off a piece of her grenade and threw the deadly bomb at her teammates.

"FIRE IN THE HALL!" she shouted as she ducked in cover

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BOTH boys yelled as they saw the deadly thing come at them

Boom.

* * *

**Poor Naruto and Sasuke, but they pissed Sakura off! I decided on using a Halo refrence because my bro thought it would be a good idea! I hope you like! and i'll update soon!**

**Please Review! do it for poor Sasu-chan and Naru-chan! **


	7. Day at the Hospital

**Chappie 7! Hope you guys like! Please Review!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

* * *

"I'm SOOOO Sorry guys! I really didn't mean it! You were just being so… and you wouldn't listen and…." Sakura continued rambling to the to very injured boys.

Currently they Sasuke and Naruto laid in two beds about 4 feet apart. Sasuke had bandages wrapped around his abdomen and his right arm was in a cast. He wasn't that bad…

Naruto on the other hand was MUCH worse. He had the top of his head wrapped in gauze. He had casts on his left leg and both arms. He also was wrapped around his abdomen. His face was dirty and had a couple of cuts.

Naruto was messed up pretty bad.

Anyway Sakura was still rambling on and on, one apology after the next. Sasuke rolled his eyes while Naruto was completely lost halfway through.

"and I'm REALLY sorry!" she finally ended

Sasuke grunted at her apology.

I mean, what kind of girlfriend throws a grenade at her best friend and boyfriend… who were also her teammates… that just so happen to be rivals that argue every second of the day

Naruto glared angrily at Sasuke. He was beyond pissed.

"Naruto, what did Sasuke do this time?" asked Sakura when she noticed the glare

"this time?" asked Sasuke raising a brow

"yes, THIS time. As in your always doing something to make everyone pissed at you" Sakura said in a matter-of-fact way

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Sakura-chan you were there when it happened!" Naruto whined

**FLASHBACK**

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" BOTH boys yelled as they saw the deadly thing come at them

'I have to think fast or that THING will kill me' Sasuke thought

Time seemed to slow down as the grenade came at them.

Naruto was screaming girlishly, Sakura was looking kind of pissed, Ino and Ten-Ten were cheering, Neji and Shikamaru were both sitting on the pillow and munching on popcorn while watching the grenade soar in the air, and Hinata was… well her eyes said "die Uchiha die"

Sasuke surely felt oh so loved…

'doesn't she know Naruto is also going to get hit?' he thought

That's when it came to him.

'Naruto!' he thought in his head 'I'll throw him at the grenade!'

Then he looked back at the bomb that was mere feet away… his eyes widened

'Shit! There is no way in Hell I'm going down without 'restoring my clan' with Sakura' he thought mentally with determination

His eyes burned with youthful flames as he picked Naruto up by the jacket.

While Naruto had a 'what the fuck?!' look on his face

…Sasuke pulled the blonde in front of him by the jacket

Boom.

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto threw a glare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! That is so messed up!" Sakura scolded her boyfriend

"what's so messed up is throwing a grenade at the person you confessed your love to" Sasuke retorted

Sakura blushed and said nothing.

"besides the dobe has Kyuubi. He'll be out of here in no time" Sasuke shrugged

The 2 other people in the room were silent still thinking about what he could POSSIBLY mean by that. Sasuke sighed at their slowness and picked up the remote and turned on the T.V

1 minute

He clicked the button and stopped it on a particular channel.

2 minutes.

Just wait for it it'll come to them soon.

3 min – Ding!

"oh!!!!!" they chorused

Suddenly a nurse walked in all happy joy joy.

"sir here is the ramen you've ordered" she chirped and skipped out the door after she plopped the ramen down on the table

I bet you're wondering why she's so happy? Well that's because she's finally off duty after rigorously tending to every little thing the Uchiha and Uzamaki told her to do.

Like clean the toilets and vacuum their room.

Let's just say Uchiha's are clean freaks.

Anyway…

Naruto happily cheered and leaned over to eat his ramen, but…

He couldn't reach it…

So he tried stretching his arm as far as he can.

Sakura shook her head and walked into the bathroom.

"nnnhhhhhh, hhhmmnnnn!" he grunted as he tried to reach his bowl

Pant.

Pant.

"What the fuck dobe?! You giving birth?!?!" Sasuke growled at the dobe who was distracting him from his precious television

"shut up teme! I'm trying to get my ramen!!" Naruto yelled

"and I'm trying to watch my T.V!"

Sakura walked back in and sat in the chair in between both Sasuke and Naruto's beds.

Naruto tried reaching for his food again.

"hnnnnnnnnn – !!!"

"geez Naruto!" Sakura shouted irritated "you sound like a constipated Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto busted out laughing and Sasuke glared at her giving her a 'what the fuck?!?!' look

After 5 minutes Naruto calmed down and everything was silent.

Until Sasuke started smirking at the T.V

"Sasuke-kun what are you watching?" asked Sakura

And before he could change the channel she already turned to look at the T.V. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

(sexy, in Sasuke's terms) women working out in nothing more than men's boxers and training bras!

Then went to commercial.

She slowly turned to Sasuke glaring darkly at him. Her eyebrow twitched, unable to believe her _boyfriend_!

"YOU LECHEROUS BASTARD!!!!" Sakura thundered

Naruto gaped at Sasuke while he went wide eyed.

Hell hath no mercy!!!

Suddenly it came off commercial and super hot 'n Sexy men came on, exercising WITHOUT a t-shirt. Sasuke glared and tried to change the channel, but his girlfriend was too quick for him and already took it away, smirking down at him with a 'karma is a bitch' look.

He could only watch as his girl drooled at the men (just to piss him off, but Sasuke didn't know that!) and Naruto was snickering at the fact Sasuke was getting jealous by the second.

"oh shit! Look at those rock hard sexy abs! can anyone say 8-pack!?"Sakura squealed

Oh, and the comments weren't helping.

Then it came to him.

'she wants me to apologize' he thought sighing inwardly

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan" he even added the chan

There goes his pride – cough – ego – cough.

Naruto's jaw dropped.

Uchiha apologized?!?!?!?!?

Sakura's eyes went wide as she turned to him.

Silence.

And the silence was killing him.

'dammit say something!!!' Sasuke screamed mentally at Sakura but kept his indifferent look on

Sakura then glomped him. Grabbing his head with both hands (since his arm and abdomen was currently injured) and hugged him… well his head.

She hugged him tightly smiling brightly, happy her boyfriend finally apologized.

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at Sasuke who had his head squished in between her chest… again. Oh boy that brought memories.

His face was burning tomato red.

In fact it out done the tomato.

Naruto started snorting and then let out bounds of laughter.

Sakura however was oblivious and was in her own little world.

'he apologized!... wait a minute' Sakura thought

She felt a hand someplace she didn't want it to be right now.

"god! I cannot believe you!!! You just totally ruined my moment!" Sakura yelled and pulled away

Much to Sasuke's dislike. He frowned then gave her THE look.

"oh no! if you think you're getting any after all this you are dead wrong!" Sakura huffed and stormed out of the hospital

Naruto looked at Sasuke, wiping a tear from laughing so hard.

"man teme, I knew you were a bastard but I didn't know you were a perverted bastard! Maybe I should call you ero teme from now on…" Naruto snickered

Sasuke gave Naruto another glare.

"shut up Naruto" Sasuke growled

Naruto ignored him then spotted his untouched ramen on the bedside table, and out of reach.

Sasuke smirked.

"yo dobe" Sasuke called

"what?" Naruto said distracted by his ramen

"you know you could have asked Sakura to get it for you" Sasuke smirked wider

…

…

…

"Aargh!!" Naruto growled

He was so pissed a Kyuubi tail began to appear, Naruto looked at it and smiled.

He used the tail to feed him ramen.

Sasuke sweatdropped.

'isn't he abusing his Kyuubi powers?' Sasuke thought

"no" Naruto said then took another bite

'did he just read my mind?' thought Sasuke awkwardly

Sasuke got an idea.

He started thinking dirty thoughts of him and Sakura with a smirk.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, TEME! YOU POISENED MY PURE MIND!!!" Naruto screamed in agony

"pure?" snorted Sasuke

"YEAH!!" Naruto shouted

…

"wait a minute teme… who gave you _the talk_?" asked Naruto

"… it was awkward between me and Kakashi after he gave me that _graphic_ video of _'sperm and egg cells'_ " Sasuke said and shuddered as he remembered the dirty video

"… you too huh?" asked Naruto as he grimaced from the memory

* * *

**I may end this story after a couple more chapters... Anyway i hoped you guys enjoyed this chappie!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Drunk Hinata!

**WHOOHOO! Chapter 8! Yay! Hope you like!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy! and Review!**

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were on their way back from the hospital. Sakura had finally forgiven Sasuke for "being unfaithful by staring at those women's 'assets' " when Sasuke gave her the oh so adorable Uchiha puppy dog eyes.

However right now the Uchiha had his arm possessively around Sakura and glaring at every man (and woman) glaring her way.

Naruto was snickering at his best friend's "territorial" behavior.

The only reason was because today was a particularly hot day and Sakura had decided to where a white spaghetti strap top and short jean skirt that would split open and reveal a good portion of her slender legs every time she took a step or crossed her legs when she sat.

Guys nearly got nosebleeds even though it wasn't to revealing.

That just pissed Sasuke off.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Shouted Hawaiian boys with hearts in their eyes

Great. They've already been here for only about a few days and Sakura already got Fanboys.

He growled lowly.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sakura

Naruto snickered at Sasuke who glared back.

"hn" _you're too damn fine that's what's wrong_

As a girl passed by he glared at her and she scurried away.

"hey! What's up? It's not like she was hitting on you or something" Sakura said rolling her eyes

"she could've came on to you. I'm not losing you to some lesbo" he said stubbornly

Naruto stifled a laugh as he imagined some beautiful brunette running off with Sakura and leaving Sasuke stupefied with a "what the fuck just happened" look on his face.

**(A/N: absolutely no offense to lesbians!!! I have a few friends that are bi and lesbian!)**

Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke, girls won't come on to me" Sakura said firmly

"you never know – "

"Sasuke! Just… do you think I'm lesbian?" Sakura asked with a twitch of her eye

"no I just –"

"so you think I'm bisexual then!?" Sakura asked outraged

"I never said – "

"Uchiha Sasuke how could you just assume my sexual orientation?!?!" Sakura growled out

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing as he watched a cowering Sasuke and a pissed Sakura.

"I never did I was – "

"being a total jerk! How could you think I would leave you for another woman?!" Sakura shouted

"no you'd never do that I just thought – "

Sniff.

Oh crap. Is she crying?

"y-you think I'm cheating on you? Don't you?" Sakura asked with tears suddenly brimming her eyes

"what?! No! I – " Sasuke said trying to calm the sniffling girl

"I knew it! You think I'm playing for Ino don't you!?" Sakura yelled

"Ino?!" Sasuke said in a 'what the fuck' tone

"that's why you were glaring so harshly at all of those blonde women!" Sakura cried as she fell to the sandy (remember they are in Hawaii and by the shoreline.) ground and burst into tears

Naruto watched confused. He was so lost.

First she was all happy joy joy, then she's pissed off, now she's crying?!

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled startled as his girlfriend was bawling on the sandy ground

People stopped and watched the crying girl, throwing her sympathetic looks and some glaring at Sasuke thinking he was the one who made her cry.

"poor girl"

"I bet that black haired boy was her girlfriend and now he's breaking up with her"

"is he insane!? She is so beautiful and that girl looks so sweet"

"what a heartless guy"

'oh fuck' Sasuke thought sighing

He knelt down next to Sakura. Patting her on the back awkwardly in an attempt to calm her down.

She just cried more.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry! I swear there is nothing going between us! We are just best friends! That's all!" Sakura cried as she buried her head in her hands

"Saku – "

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" She cried sobbing

Sasuke looked at her wide eyed and his eyes softened

"I'll never leave you Sakura" he said softly and embraced her

The crowd stopped glaring at Sasuke and 'awwed'

"really?!" Sakura chirped cheerily

"…yes" Sasuke said slowly

"YATTA!!" she squealed and jumped at him making them both fall over with Sakura on top

The crowd cheered and clapped. Naruto was blowing his nose with a tissue in the background… which turned out to be a squirrel.

"it's so beautiful! Their love is so strong. Oh! The sentimental youth!!!" he said emotionally as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Then they heard it.

Pop goes the weasel.

"ICE CREAM TRUCK!!!" Sakura squealed as she ran towards the music, dragging Sasuke who had a 'what the fuck just happened in 7 minutes'

She was angry

Then crying

Then happy joy joy all over again.

What the hell?

Then it hit him.

She was pmsing. It all made perfect sense…

"Sakura?" he asked as he was being dragged along the sand by the cheerful girl with abnormal strength

"hmm?" she hummed as she skipped along Naruto trailing behind, also wanting ice cream

"is it that time of month?" asked Sasuke

Sakura froze and slowly turned to face him with a dark glare.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" Sakura screeched

"I'm sorry" Sasuke whimpered and hid in a small corner

Sakura suddenly stopped glaring and sniffed with tears in her eyes.

'what the hell?!?!?' Sasuke thought as he slowly crawled out of his corner

"I yelled at you again!" Sakura sniffed

". . ."

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!!" Sakura sobbed

She latched onto his leg sobbing against it. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a help look on his face. Which an Uchiha NEVER does. Naruto took a quick picture.

Which Sasuke glared at.

Then walked over to the couple.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"yeah?" she sniffed

"the ice cream truck is hear" Naruto said pointing to the truck across from them

Her eyes widened

"YATTA!!!!!" she cheered grabbing both Sasuke and Naruto and dragging them along the sand.

* * *

After they got their ice cream and Sasuke forced Sakura to take some pms pills they all returned to the hotel.

They decided to take a break from all the excitement and head into their room, but when they walked into the hotel it was dark.

Then the lights flashed on.

"SURPIRSE!!! WELCOME BACK!!!" cheered all of rookie 12 (aside from our stoic little buddies)

"KYAAAA!!! MY EYES!!!!" Sakura screamed as she covered her sensitive eyes

Sasuke twitched at the sound of his girlfriend in despair… His eyes turned Sharingan red.

"if she's blind I'll kill you all" Sasuke said dangerously

Everyone sweatdropped at his over protective behavior.

5 minutes later when Saki calmed down…

"so what's up with the streamers, balloons, and party junk?" asked Sakura

"it's your welcome home party!!" Ino cheered

"we were only at the hospital for 2 days" Sasuke said raising a brow

Team 7 sweatdropped.

"who cares let's party!!!" Naruto cheered

Everyone except the ice cubes grinned headed over to the local club.

* * *

"Want to dance?" asked Sakura smiling flirtatiously as a fast beat song came up when they walked in

"hell yeah" Sasuke smirked he knew what that smile meant

They headed to the dance floor and started grinding. Meanwhile with Naruto and Hinata.

The couple were at the bar where Naruto was completely drunk.

"Hnatah-chahhhnn (Hinata-chan)" Naruto slurred as he held up his vodka "try sohm (some)"

"no thanks Naruto-kun" Sakura said shyly

"loohsehn-uhp (loosen up)" Naruto grinned

"o-okay" Hinata said shyly and she guzzled down the drink timidly

She licked her lips, getting addicted to the drink. Naruto grinned. (he won't do anything to her!!!)

With Shikamaru and Ino…

Shikamaru leaned against the wall with Ino next to him completely drunk while he was only a bit tipsy.

"hey there hottie" she giggled completely flushed

"Ino you're drunk" Shikamaru said bluntly

"and you're tihpsy (tipsy) " Ino giggled wrapping her arms around his neck provocatively

"troublesome" he muttered with a deep blush

"Shika-kun! I am not troublesome" Ino said huffing and crossing her arms

Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a small smile. She was always so childish. He wrapped an arm around her and they began a heated make out session.

With Ten-Ten and Neji…

The couple were on the dance, grinding to the music both shared a drink. Occasionally, kissing to share the addictive liquid.

Ten-Ten grinded against Neji who was behind her.

"Let's see who can keep this on the longest!" Ten-Ten challenged

"you're on!" Neji smirked

There was a fierce glare between them.

I could have sworn I saw electricity…

With Naruto and Hinata…

"Nahruto-kuhn" Hinata slurred completely drunk

"hahah, ur druhnc Hihnah-chahn (you're drunk Hina-Chan) " Naruto chuckled

"Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered seductively in his ear "you're drop dead sexy"

She pulled him into a searing hot kiss that made Ino and Shikamaru's look like a peck on the cheek. He kissed her sloppily back, he was way too drunk ( -.-')

With Sasuke and Sakura…

Sasuke was holding a shot of whiskey in one hand and the other around Sakura's waist. They grinded against each other.

"Sasuke-kun, let me have some" Sakura whined as she turned to face him drunk, her face flushed

"you're drunk" he said a bit tipsy himself a light flush across his cheeks

She made a move to take the drink but Sasuke downed the rest. Sakura pouted and he smirked, then she smirked as well and he raised a brow.

"fine be that way"

She grabbed him by the collar and smashed her lips on his. Forcing her tongue in and Sasuke smirked in the kiss.

"I like them frisky" Sasuke grinned when they parted

"you get horny so easily you perverted bastard" Sakura rolled her eyes

"only for you" he grinned and she was about to respond when her eyes widened

"IS THAT HINA-CHAN!!!!!!" Sakura shouted breaking from her drunk state

Sasuke sighed. Great, just when they were having fun too.

Shikamaru and Ino stopped their love fest to look where Sakura was looking as did Neji and Ten-Ten.

The SHY Hyuuga Hinata was holding VODKA in one hand and practically SUCKING Naruto's face off!

"she got drunk?!?!?!?!?!" hollered a disbelieving Neji

"GO HINATA!!!!" The girls cheered in chibi form

Neji glared at them. They crawled to a corner and coward in fear.

"HINATAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" shouted an enraged over protective cousin

* * *

**So? You like? I'll update soon, Latahz! . **

**Please Review! Don't be Shy!**


	9. Author's Note! Please Read!

**Author's Note (sorry this is not a chapter):**

**By the way all or at least most of my ****fanfictions**** will be ****SasuSaku, ****NaruHina, ****ShikaIno**** and ****NejiTen**

**Here are the stories I have in mind:**

* * *

**Little Miss Seductress -**

**New Girls Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten are set on one goal: dominate the school. Can the kings of Konoha High keep ****thier**** titles or will they be overthrown by the infamous playgirls? (Humor/Romance)**

* * *

**One or ****The**** Other?**

**Sasuke finally returns, but Sakura tries to move on. After proving his feelings he finally proposes and they are happily engaged and expecting a child. What happens when ****Itachi**** comes back in the picture? Will Sasuke chose his family or revenge? (Drama/ Romance)**

* * *

**Unexpected ****Betrayl**

**Sakura has had enough. She was always called weak, a burden, useless. She decides to leave her home and join Akatsuki. "No more" she says "it's time a stood up on my own ****to**** feet. I will NOT be protected by you anymore!" (Adventure/ Romance)**

* * *

**Suicidal**

**She has strength rivaling the Godaime herself and is the top Medic in more ****then**** 3/4 of the hidden villages. She is one of the most desired women in Konoha as well as kindest. Her former teammates are the Head ANBU Captain and the ****Rokudaime**** himself. "****you**** are so lucky Haruno-san!" that is what they say 'you don't know the half of it' she thinks with a bittersweet smile 'you don't even know the whole of it' (Angst/ Romance)**

* * *

**Opposites Attract**

**Haruno Sakura, an ****assasin**** and spy for secret agency ****Ketsueki**** (blood**** Her job is to finish off criminals and get necessary information ****Ketsueki**** may need. Uchiha Sasuke, member of ****Kuro**** (Dark) a criminal organization. His specialty is ****assasination**** and larceny/thievery. Who knew these two would fall in love? (Action/Romance)**

* * *

**My Little Secret**

**Sasuke came back and Team 7 is together again as a Jonin cell. It's been two years since Sasuke came back and ****every is**** now use to him being around. Finally after a long while team 7 get's ****thier**** first mission together, but Sakura's hiding something... what could it be? (Mystery/ Romance)**

* * *

**I'm gonna have a poll on which one I should start **

**(by the way, from now on I'm gonna be doing this poll from now on so the readers can chose the story they want me to start)**

**I still ****except**** requests though, but I really want your vote on this –puppy dog pout – please vote via review! **

**you can vote for more than one! The most voted story will be posted once i finish my story "My High School Life" so please vote!!!**

**The Second most Voted will be my second story i'm starting!**


	10. Tomatoes and Chess!

**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm really really sorry, i was just so busy! I'll try to update sooner, k k? But here you go chappi 9, i'm gonna have a hard time updating so soon from now on but i'll try to get it in fast!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

"That is not a tomato!"

"yes it is!"

"it looks nothing like a red plump vegetable!!"

"dammit Sasuke it's a freakin' tomato and it's a FRUIT!"

"tomatoes are round and juicy! That STUFF is red goop!!"

"Sasuke that 'STUFF' is red and a tomato is red too! Try putting two and two together!"

"an apple is red, that doesn't make it a tomato!"

"WE'RE NOT TALKING ABOUT AN APPLE!!! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT KETCHUP!!!"

You're probably wondering what's going on, ne?

Well Sasuke and Sakura are at Burger King sitting at a table for two. Sakura is yelling and pointing at the red goop on Sasuke's hamburger. Sasuke has his arms folded and a disbelieving look.

"god Sasuke! Ketchup is made from tomatoes!! Therefore it is a tomato!!!" Sakura yelled

"no it's not! Ketchup does not come from tomatoes!!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke incredulously

"okay then where does it come from?!" she asked sarcastically

"a red cow! DUH!!!"

Sakura gave him a weird look, raising a brow.

"red… cow…" she said slowly

"yes, Sakura. A red cow, what are you slow?" Sasuke asked raising a brow

That was enough! Sakura had it with his idiotic behavior and ignorance of where tomatoes come from!

"Argh!!!!" she yelled

Sakura grabbed a tomato and crushed it in her hand, making the juice slush around her fist. Sasuke watched in fascination.

"you made ketchup squirt from your hand! Are you a red cow?" he asked looking a little scared

'oh shit! Was I dating a COW?!?!?' he thought worriedly

"IDIOT!!!!" Sakura screeched

She roughly grabbed Sasuke's burger.

(ignoring his calls of giving back his food)

She shoved it in someone's face.

"This red stuff! Ketchup yes!?" she asked the terrified customer

"y-yes!" he squeaked

She turned to Sasuke with a grin.

"Tomato Ketchup, yes?!" she asked again

"yes!" he nervously replied

She turned to Sasuke with a triumphant grin.

"HA!" she yelled childishly sticking out her tongue

Sasuke pouted uncharacteristically and folded his arms muttering something about 'stupid customers'

Sakura walked to her boyfriend with a grin and sweetly pecked him on the cheek, earning a small VERY SMALL blush.

"everyone makes mistakes Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped happily

"… so does that mean… tomatoes come from the _other_ end of red cows?" he asked slowly

* * *

At the Hotel… 

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!" yelled an over reacting, over protective Neji

Hinata sat on the couch in her/ Naruto's room. She twiddled her fingers nervously as she watched her cousin rant.

"DRINKING?! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

"Neji-nee-san, I –"

"WHO MADE YOU DO IT, HUH?!?!?!? WHO?!? TELL ME DAMMIT!!!" Neji interrupted

"NO! I… I didn't mean to…"

"YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO GET YOURSELF DRUNK?!?!! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEDUCED YOU IN THAT STATE, HUH?!?! WHAT IF THEY MADE YOU EAT 13 POUNDS OF CHICKEN?!?!" Neji yelled

"what does chicken have to do –?"

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO IF YOUR SUDDENLY ADDICTED TO THE GODFORSAKEN ANIMAL?! THEN I'D HAVE TO KEEP BUYING YOU THE STUFF AND THEY'D GO EXSTINCT!!!"

"Neji, chicken – "

"THAT MEANS NO MORE CHICKEN POT PIE! CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP! BARBEQUE CHICKEN!"

"can you let me tal –"

"WHAT WOULD CHOJI SAY?!?!? WHAT IF HE TAKES OUT HIS ANGER ON ME?!?!? I MEAN CHICKEN IS GOOD! OF COURSE HE'D MISS THE STUFF!!! HE'S GONNA KILL ME, I KNOW IT!!!!" Neji yelled hysterically

He got on his knees and raised his hands to the heavens dramatically.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE YOUNG!!! I'M TOO SEXY FOR DEATH!!! SPARE ME HEAVEN! GOD GIVE ME A SIIIIIGN!!" he yelled in agony

"NEJI!" Hinata yelled angry that he wasn't letting her talk

She slapped him right across the face.

Silence.

"I needed that, thanks" he grunted and got back on his feet coolly as if that never happened

Hinata sweatdropped.

"who made you do it?" he asked scowling

"no one… Naruto suggested it and I wanted to… give it a try…" she said weakly when she noticed Neji was gone after the first 5 words

…

Watch out Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Hinata yelled and ran after her raging cousin

* * *

"Shika, what are you doing?" asked Ino 

The blonde haired kunoichi watched her boyfriend in their hotel room. He sat on a loveseat with the coffee table on top of it. Some board thingy with weird pieces were on top of it.

She sat next to him.

"I'm playing chess" he answered with a yawn as he moved a horse-shaped piece

…

"how do you play?"

"you move a couple of pieces and win"

"oh, like this" she asked as she picked up a pointy piece and put it on top of a tower-shaped piece like building blocks

Shikamaru twitched and she tilted her head confused.

"… did I win?" she asked uncertainly

"no" his eye twitched again "the pieces move specific ways"

"oh"

…

"so this horse thing – "

"it's called a night"

"does it like, I dunno, go on top of the tower thingy?" she asked

"no, they don't go on top of each other. They move specif directions like forward or diagonal"

…

"so the horse thin moves zig zag then right?" Ino asked again

Shikamaru looked at her weird.

"no, it – "

"oh! So it moves polka dot, right?!" she asked snapping her fingers

"Ino, it doesn't – "

"DON'T TELL ME! IT MOVES Checker style, ne?" she asked excitedly

"INO! You're mixing up fashion and chess!" he said sighing

…

"so, it doesn't go on top of the tower thing?" she asked

Shikamaru groaned exasperated.

"no" he said simply

…

"I get it! Let's play!!" she chimed

"Ino, I don't think –"

"were playing Shika!"

"whatever, troublesome women"

Ino sat down on the other side of the board. Shikamaru sighed and moved one of his pieces lazily. Then Ino moved her pawn two spaces forward.

Shikamaru had a 'wha?!' look. She actually moved it right and he didn't even tell her how. Ino had a look of deep concentration and Shikamaru had a completely lost face.

10 minutes into the game.

Shikamaru was sweating.

She was GOOD. That was unexpected, she moved all of her pieces correctly and strategically.

"Check Mate!" she beamed "I win Shika!"

"how?!?!?!?" he asked

He is a genius with 200 I.Q yet his girlfriend beat him in CHESS in TEN MIONUTES.

"silly Shika! Trix are for kids!" he looked at her with a 'huh?' face

She sighed as if teaching a 3rd grader that was pathetic in spelling.

"you mixed up your genius and fashion" she tsked

Then she patted her dumbfounded boyfriend on the head like a little puppy.

"keep practicing and I'm sure you'll get the skirt's hem line perfectly" she grinned and waltzed out of the room.

'Hem line? This is chess…' Shikamaru thought with a sweatdropped

* * *

In a random ramen bar… 

"here is your miso ramen, sir" the owner of the small restaurant grinned

Naruto has been the best customer he's had in ages! Just when he thought setting up a ramen stand was a bad idea this blonde haired kid comes around out of nowhere ordering 15 bowls!

"ITADAKIMASU!" Naruto exclaimed splitting his chop sticks in two

"USURATONKACHI!" yelled a seething voice from behind Naruto

"who are you calling… oh, eh heh, hey Neji! Heh heh heh" Naruto laughed nervously as he saw the Hyuuga behind him

"Uzamaki, why did you give my cousin VODKA?!" the usually stoic Neji yelled as his hair was moved slightly out of place

"I, she, we… I should run now, shouldn't i?" Naruto asked stupidly

"I won't even give you a head start…." Neji growled out

Slam.

Naruto smacked down the money on the counter and took off in a dash leaving a trail of dust. Neji angrily stormed after him.

…

The owner stared out in the distance to where they ran off to with a weird look on his face.

'was it just me or did a pupil-less kid just chase off my best customer because the blonde haired idiot gave the white eyed kid's cousin vodka?' thought the guy

He merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Then he saw the watt of money on the counter…

'who cares!' he thought happily as he counted the money

"A-Ano" said a shy voice

The guy looked up from his cash to see a timid pupil-less girl. He raised a brow.

'must be the cousin….' Thought the man with a sweatdrop

"have y-you seen a blonde haired, blue eyed guy my age a-and another guy with the same eyes as me?" she asked

"…yeah, that way" he said pointing off to the distance

'what a sweet girl' he thought with a smile

Then she grinned, similar to the blonde haired boy's grin.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!" she yelled hyper actively

Then put both hands to her mouth with wide eyes and a surprised look. The owner of the shop sweatdropped.

'so much for a shy and timid girl…' he thought 'this day just gets weirder and wierder'

'looks like Naruto's rubbing off on me' Hinata thought with an inward giggle

"a-ano, sayonara" she said and chased after her two boys

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura both came out of Burger King, one with a triumphant grin and the other with a dark blush which was very out of character for that person. 

"So what did we learn today?" Sakura asked in a teacher like tone

"today we learned that tomatoes are indeed vegetables (glare from Sakura) um, fruits that do not come from cows, and that ketchup is made from tomato along with other ingredients." Sasuke recited like a little boy coming from pre-school

"good" Sakura grinned

Sasuke's blush darkened as he remembered what went on in there. He tugged his high collar up a bit more suspiciously…

Suddenly a running Naruto crashed into Sakura. Sasuke was about to smack the dobe over the head for charging at his girl when the Hyuuga genius smacked into the Uchiha as well.

So now four bodies laid on the ground groaning in pain. A shy Hinata rushed over covering a hand to her mouth once she was an arm's length away.

"Sasuke-san, is that…"

"a hickey?!?" Naruto yelled

Sasuke roughly shoved the dobe away and tugged his collar up a bit more, turning his head away to hide his flushing cheeks.

"and he has oh so much more" Sakura grinned motioning to his pants

That's when Neji and Naruto noticed something down south where the sun don't shine

"Hinata! Look away!" Neji demanded

Naruto's eyes widened

"DAMN TEME! WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO YOU?!" Naruto shouted about to burst in laughter

"shut uuuup, dobe!" Sasuke yelled smacking Naruto upside the head

He ran inside to deal with his problem…

"what happened?" asked Hinata confused

Ino popped out of nowhere and glomped Sakura.

"Forehead girl here _aroused_ him. Way to go girl!" Ino cheered slapping Sakura a high five which she happily returned

"aroused?" asked the pure Hyuuga

"there is no need to know more" Neji said as he glared at Ino

"I'll tell you what it means" Ino cheered and whispered something in Hinata's ear before Neji could do a thing

…

"Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto

Thump.

"Hinata-chan is dead!" Naruto yelled as he cried anime tears

Neji wacked Naruto upside the head

"she fainted baka" Neji rolled his eyes and took Hinata

"Ino, I think you over did it" Ten-Ten said walking up to them with Shikamaru

"where'd you guys come from?" asked Sakura

"We overheard when I dragged Shikamaru to find Ino" she explained

"troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"why?" everyone asked the two

"because my 'Ino-is-about-to-do-something-stupid-to-make-Hinata-faint' senses were tingling" Shikamaru explained with a yawn

…

Slam.

Everyone looked to the door to Burger King where they saw Sasuke stuffing his hands in his pocket annoyed.

Naruto burst out laughing and Neji smirked.

"shut UP" Sasuke growled whacking Naruto on the head.. again

" don't say you didn't enjoy it, _Sa-su-ke-kun__" _Sakura grinned

Ten-Ten and Shikamaru easily caught on. Ino and Ten-Ten grinned at him while Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto smirked as the emotionless Uchiha had a faint dash of red.

"…hn…"

* * *

**So how do you like it? Please Review and Vote if you haven't! Latahz!**


	11. You Imbecile!

**I decided that i don't give the other couples much spotlight even if this is a SasuSaku fic, it still has other couples. So i'm gonna try to even out the spotlight, k k? And sorry about not updating for a while! I'll end the story in a chapter or two so i could start the runner up for the polls!**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Snore.

Poke.

Snore.

Prod.

Snore.

Jab.

Snore.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!"

The pineapple headed shinobi snapped his head up to glare at the blonde.

"troublesome women…" he muttered

BONK

"what did you say?!?!"

"I love you with all my heart???"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!"

Sweatdrop.

Probably wondering where they are huh?

Right now Shikamaru had fallen asleep in one of the tanning chair and Ino is standing right next to him with a happy expression. Yup, they are on the top floor of the hotel at the outside pool.

"Shikamaru, let's go in the pool!" whined Ino

"no… too tired" he muttered trying to get back to sleep on a tanning chair

"doing what???" Ino asked incredulously

"watching the clouds"

"…Shika, you just woke up after sleeping for 4 HOURS!" Shouted Ino

"… sleeping is tiring work too" he mumbled and curled into a little ball like a cat

Sweatdrop

"…Whatever Shika"

Ding! An idea!

Ino crept over to Shikamaru and dragged the tanning chair towards the pool. She pushed it into the pool and… it floated.

Sweatdrop again.

'it wasn't supposed to float….' Ino thought with a weird expression

INO'S PLAN!!!!

Ino would push the chair into the water and the chair would sink, leaving Shikamaru floating in the water!

THUS MAKING SHIKAMARU GO IN HE POOL!!!

Ino sighed.

'I was so sure it would be full proof' she thought then grinned

Ding! New Plan!

Not wanting to get wet, Ino crept to the side of the pool and reached out an arm. She grabbed onto the chair and pulled it a bit closer…and flipped it over.

SPLASH!

"INOOOO!" yelled an angry Shikamaru as he resurfaced and spat out the water looking at a frightened blonde… then he smirked

'what a resemblance of Neji and Sasuke' thought Ino

"hai? Shika-kun?" she asked innocently

Ino squeaked and made a dash for it, but felt arms wrap around her waist.

SPLASH!

"KYAAAAAA! SHIKA-KUN!!!" Ino whined as she resurfaced in the pool

"now for your punishment…" Shikamaru grinned evilly from behind

"NOOOOOO!" Ino screamed a little too dramatically

She hopped out of the pool only to come to a sudden halt. She looked down to see her stretched shadow

'crap, Mane Kage no jutsut' Ino thought with over dramatic anime tears

* * *

Clang.

Kick.

Punch.

Dodge.

In the dojo of the hotel there was only two people (thanks to a certain someone who scared them away cough-Neji-cough ). Ten-Ten was hunched over with her hands on her knees while Neji stood up stoic, but panting.

"draw?" she offered

"break for now, then we'll go to round 2" was the reply

Ten-Ten nodded and bent over to pick up some of the weapons laying on the ground. Completely unaware of someone's staring.

Just as she picked up the last weapon…

"let's start"

"Neji-kun! I just picked up the weapons! You call that a break?!" an angry Ten-Ten groaned

She sighed as a kunai flew past her cheek and hit the target yards behind her. Dead center.

Nice aim.

"fine"

"let's make a bet."

Ten-Ten walked over to him folding her arms in a suspicious manner and raised a brow.

"if you win, I'll do one thing. Whatever you want" Neji shrugged

Ten-Ten squinted her eyes in suspicion "and if you win?"

Neji smirked "let's start"

Ten-Ten charged. She came to an abrupt halt in front of Neji and pulled back her hand, whipping out a fuuma shuriken. Just as she was about to thrust it forward…

Kiss.

Neji pecked her on the cheek.

Blush. Growl.

"Neji?! What the hell was that?!" she shouted with a pink tint still on her cheek

Shrug.

Distracted she dropped her fuuma, but quickly pulled her hand back for a punch. Neji caught it easily then disappeared. Ten-Ten whipped around.

Kiss.

Blush. Scowl.

Confused, Ten-Ten drew her twin scrolls about to do her signature move.

Kiss.

Blush. Twitch.

"stop that!" she shouted in frustration

She just couldn't concentrate. Not with all of these… distractions! Then while she had her guard down she was flipped on her stomach and flat on the ground. Neji sat on her back smirking triumphantly.

"I win"

Growl.

"now for my side of the bet"

In a split second Ten-Ten was flipped on her back and Neji's lips were on hers. He straddled her hips and his hands held her wrists above her head.

It was a suggestive position. People might get the wrong idea.

Hmmm… maybe that's why Neji kicked them all out.

…

Nah.

"When they broke apart Ten-Ten used this time to talk.

"you know. We didn't have to go through all that, you could've just said that you wanted a make out session" Ten-Ten said almost sarcastically

"Hn"

"great. Back to the one word responses. Is that even a word?"

Shrug.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were in the restaurant of the hotel.

Naruto screaming his head off about something and Hinata timidly watching people give them weird looks.

"you call this a restaurant?! There's NO ramen!!" he ranted to the waiter.

The waiter rolled his eyes wondering why he never took that job as a male boxer model. He would've been in Hawaii sun tanning and sipping on a tiki mug, but noooo he just had to be a waiter!

"Every well balanced meal has at least one dish of RAMEN! Are you BEGGING me to call the health company?!?!?!" Naruto shouted

The poor waiter was stuck there, having to deal with the rants. Stupid restaurant rule….

"I'm sorry sir. We are all out of… ramen" the waiter rolled his eyes

"a-ano, Naruto-kun. We can just go to that near by ramen restaurant?" Hinata suggested while GLARING at those annoying on lookers

"Hinata-chan, as my duty of the Ramen king's right hand man, I MUST make sure every restaurant has at least 72 of 987.655 ramen flavors, but THIS restaurant doesn't HAVE any!!!" Naruto shouted at the waiter squinting his eyes at him

…

"well, sir you are causing a disturbance. Please leave" the waiter said

…

"I want to talk to your manager of this so called restaurant"

"sir this is a five star restaurant. Top notch in 7 countries and you DARE insult our food?!?!?!?!?!?" the water yelled angrily

What the hell?

What happened to the I will just daydream about the modeling job while you rant on and on about how our restaurant does not serve ramen?

Naruto cowered chibi style as the waiter hovered over the blonde ninja with an evil aura surrounding him. Hinata watched curiously as her boyfriend cowered in a corner.

"YOU" he hissed "a MERE customer of a low class society! You do not know what great food a special service is!!! You sir, are an IMBECILE!!!!!"

Naruto whimpered in the corner.

Flames shot in the background of the waiter as everyone looked on with interest at the sight.

Hinata had her head bowed.

She shoved the waiter to the floor and glared down at him. If looks could kill he'd already be six feet under.

"He may be obsessed with ramen! He may act irresponsible and childish! And they may call him and idiot or a dumbass! But you know what?!?! He's my dumbass! My idiot! And my ramen obsessed loser!" she growled out

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said teary eyed anime style

"we don't need your restaurant! And if you call him an imbecile again" She said dangerously "I'll call my cousin!"

"call your cousin?" the waiter snorted

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata shouted

Neji barged through the restaurant looking slightly disheveled and panting.

"Hinata?" he called

Then he saw a waiter looking nervous a shocked Naruto and a crying Hinata.

"Who made you cry?" he growled

Hinata pointed at the waiter.

A dark aura surrounded Neji and he lunged at the waiter. People gasped as they watched Neji give the waiter hell. Hinata smiled satisfied and somewhat creepily while Naruto watched in amazement.

"so that's how the small intestine looks like!" Naruto said with a 'wow that's so cool' tone

Hinata smiled and turned to Naruto.

"yup, wanna go to a restaurant?" she asked innocently ignoring the screams of agony

"will there be ramen?" Naruto asked excited

Hinata tapped her chin in a thinking position.

"of course, let's go!" she cheered

* * *

Outside at the beach somewhere.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Sakura poked her head upwards.

"Sasuke-kun?" she asked

"hn?"

"did you just hear a scream of agony?" asked Sakura

"…no…" he said not wanting Sakura to run off to go help the person and leave him all by his lonesome

"okay!" Sakura cheered

She hummed as she pat the sand, making it flat and smooth.

You're probably wondering why Sasuke won't just come with her, huh? Well…

"All done Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped

He looked down at himself, only to be met with sand

"great…" he mumbled

"Sasuke-kun… you look like a severed head!" giggled Sakura

He smiled a little. At least she was happy. Despite him buried in sand up to his neck, he was happy she was happy.

"this brings back old memories" he commented

"how so?" she asked as she kneeled next o him

He smirked. "In the bell test when Kakashi pulled me underground and you fainted when you saw me, er my head"

Sakura laughed and he chuckled.

"not fair Sasuke-kun! I was really worried that Kakashi did something to you. Then I saw your just your head and…" she trailed blushing

Sasuke's smirk widened.

"and you never did help me out of there…"

"I FAINTED! How was I supposed to help you when I was unconscious?"

"just make up for it"

"how do I do that?" she asked curiously

Sasuke shifted a bit. The sand wasn't soft as cotton. It was pretty uncomfortable seeing as he only had some swim trunks on.

He looked up at Sakura who only had a bikini on and smirked, but glared his infamous Uchiha death glare at those drooling boys just a couple yards away.

"get me out of here" he said

"but Sasu-kun – " he flinched at the pet name " – you were only here for 10 minutes!" she whined

"Sakura… you want to make up for not helping me before, right?" he asked

She sighed in defeat and he smirked.

"fine"

The minute she got him out he pinned her to the sandy ground, straddling her waist.

"Sasuke-kun!" she shouted in surprise

"…hn…"

He pressed his lips on hers and licked her bottom lip. Knowing what he wanted she couldn't move, she was still a bit shocked from Sasuke being so forward.

He growled lowly when she wouldn't part her lips then smirked. With his left hand supporting him he used his right to tug a bit roughly on the upper piece of Sakura's bikini and she gasped in surprise.

Using the chance he slipped his tongue in

Cough.

Ignore.

Cough.

Ignore. Moan (Sakura). Smirk.

Cough, Cough, Cough!!!

Ignore. Groan (Sasuke).

SPLASH!!!

Death Glare.

Sasuke glared up at Naruto while Sakura looked confused and turned to looked at Sasuke who was now sitting next to her. Hinata was giggling and Naruto held an empty bucket, dripping with water.

Naruto grinned.

"I guess you guys were having fun, ne?" he said waggling his brows suggestively

Sakura blushed.

"yeah, until you came with that bucket" Sasuke growled

Sakura blushed harder.

Hinata giggled at her friend.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and smirked (he's doing that a lot today, ne?).

"you look like a tomato" he commented

Sakura slapped him in the arm.

"I like tomatoes" he GRINNED (whoa, Sasuke grinned! XD)

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke. His hair was matted down from the water and she laughed. He mock glared at her then shook his head, spraying Sakura with water. Sakura laughed and he gave a real smile.

Naruto gasped.

"TEME YOU SMILED!!!!" Naruto yelled wide eyed

"way to ruin the moment Naruto-kun" Hinata sighed

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads.

"wait" Naruto said " WHAT ABOUT THE RAMEN RESTAURANT!!!" Naruto whined

* * *

**So how do like it? Polls are up by the way! no more voting!**

**Results of the poll:**

**Little Miss Seductive - 21**

**Unexpected Betrayl - 11**

**My Little Secret - 10**

**Suicidal - 7**

**Opposites Attract - 4**

**One or The Other - 4**

**I'm gonna start L.M.S (Little Miss Seductress) soon and I'll start the runner up when i finish this story, k k?**

**Thanx for Voting and Please Review! **

**Latahz!**


	12. End!

**Last Chappie! Yay i finished this story! I was pretty busy today with all that junk and stuff, sry -.-' anyway i hope you like! The next story i'm starting is Unexpected Betrayl! the runner up of the poll, just give me some time...**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

Sigh. 

"What was that bastard?!"

"what are you deaf now?"

"Sasuke-teme!!!"

Sigh again.

Sakura and Hinata watched their boyfriends argue pointlessly back and forth. Their eyes darted from one to the other as comments were dished out.

"dumbass! Stop being so loud! You're disturbing the peace!" Sasuke shouted running out of patience

"there's no peace with you around, Uchiha-bastard!"

"you're one to talk…" Sasuke muttered taking a sip on his soda

"what was that?!?!?!"

"SHUT UUUP!!!"

Sakura and Hinata sighed once again. They thought this double date would be fun, but all that happened was "Sasuke-teme this" and "Naruto-dobe that" at first they admit it was kind of amusing at first, but now it's just plain annoying.

The second they walked into the restaurant there was arguing about Sasuke tripping Naruto and Sasuke yelling defensively that Naruto tripped over his own feet.

Now both girls sat opposite each other and their boyfriends right next to them arguing…

"guys! Cut it out!!" Sakura shouted and slammed her hands on the table, nearly making it collapse

Hinata looked around nervously as people began to stare.

"we're here on a date NOT to argue!"

Both boys huffed and listened to their former teammate. They simultaneously grabbed their steaks and bit off a huge chunk of meat.

Sakura sighed and leaned her head on the palm of her hand, officially bored and her mood was ruined. Hinata shook her head and had a disappointed look on her face.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at their dates and sighed in defeat.

(there is a lot of sighing today O.o)

They were about to say something when Sakura abruptly stood up. She motioned Hinata to do the same and Hinata obliged.

"guys… let's go home…" Sakura said disenchanted

Sakura began to walk away, but a pressure on her elbow prevented her from moving a step further.

"Sakura. Sit down." A stone cold voice said

Sakura growled. Sasuke sure had some nerve to demand anything of her after all of the yelling she put up with.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched as she whirled around

Hinata looked at her from where she stood and Naruto was grasping her hand. The attention though was on Sasuke and Sakura.

"if all you two are gonna do is argue then I'd rather go home the stick around for a show down between best friends and former teammates!" she yelled aggravated

"Sakura" Sasuke said in his 'obey-me-now-or-suffer-my-wrath' voice "you dragged me to this 'double-date' and now you're gonna go through with it."

Sakura glared.

Sasuke glared back ten-fold.

"asshole" Sakura growled and crossed her arms stubbornly

"Sakura, sit your damn sexy ass down and eat your tempura" Sasuke said with a smirk

Sakura's eye twitched. 'flirting when I'm practically livid!'

"Sakura-chan! We'll behave! Promise!" Naruto said with puppy dog eyes

Hinata felt bad and almost instantly sat down and Naruto grinned and glomped her.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto cheered

Hinata looked at Sakura with the 'give-the-two-idiots-another-chance' look. Sakura sighed and sat down. Sasuke followed suit.

Just because she was staying didn't mean her mood was lightened the slightest bit. Sasuke saw this and frowned then he smirked.

'well here goes my pride' the Uchiha thought taking deep breaths for what he was about to do.

Hinata was sitting awkwardly as she felt the aura her female friend gave off. Naruto bit his lip from the anxiety at all and Sakura was completely oblivious to the fact she was creating such a mood.

She was too busy sulking.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but then closed it abruptly.

'should I do this? Maybe I can find a different solution… - No I have to' he thought

Sasuke's brain and pride was having a mental battle as he opened and seconds later closed his mouth then opened it again. He kept on repeating the process and soon enough Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto looked at him weirdly.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Clo –

"Sasuke!!!"

Sasuke snapped his attention to Sakura who had an annoyed yet bemused expression. The Uchiha boy just realized how stupid he must've looked doing that.

He sighed.

'might as well do it now…' he thought

He eyed Naruto carefully after everyone went back to their thoughts. He watched the blonde pick up his cup to take a drink of his Coca Cola drink.

'bingo' Sasuke thought

"Oi, Naruto" he was ignored as the blonde began gulping down the drink

'perfect'

"… last night me and Sakura – " 'Sakura's gonna kill me' he thought "had a mind blowing romp"

Sakura twitched and was about to yell out when something expected or totally unexpected occurred.

Naruto spat out his drink, spraying the drink all over Sasuke who was across from him, and yelled out:

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

Hinata looked shocked then looked at Sasuke. She giggled and then soon enough she was laughing heartily.

Naruto looked at Hinata oddly.

"Hinata-chan, how is Sakura-chan and Teme – " he stopped mid sentence when he looked at Sasuke

"PWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Naruto laughed hysterically

Poor Sasuke was drenched in soda. His hair was matted and sort of sticky and his clothes were drenched in the brown liquid. Soda ran down his face as he glared at Naruto lividly.

His body trembled in rage.

Practically the whole restaurant was laughing and the rest were silent in shock of what happened to the onyx eyed teen.

'DAMN DOBE!!!' he thought angrily, completely forgetting the fact that it was his own idea

"NARUTO-DOOOOOBE!!!!!" Sasuke yelled angrily

"Sasuke-teme! It wasn't my fault!"

"IDIOT!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR??!??!??"

"I was shocked and I – you were – I couldn't – Gomenasai!" Naruto cried out panicked at what his best friend would do

"YOU'RE DEAD, DOBE!!!!!!!!"

Just as Sasuke shot up from his seat he halted as a melodic sound ran in his ears.

Sakura was laughing. Hysterically and with a grin on her happy face.

She hugged Sasuke's arm to prevent him from moving even though he was frozen staring at her.

"ahah – don't kill him Sasuke – hahah!" Sakura laughed

The Uchiha looked hilarious.

His angered eyes softened at the sight of his smiling Sakura. Then he just remembered this was his idea.

'oh yeah' he thought and smiled gently at the girl

Soon the restaurant was quiet and all eyes were on the pink haired girl who was wiping a tear from her eye. Guys grew hearts in their eyes at how innocent and cute she looked.

"KAWAII!!!" they cheered completely forgetting about their own dates who huffed angrily

"FUCK OFF SHE'S MINE!!!!" Sasuke snarled out and wrapped his hands protectively around her waist

Naruto laughed at how his best friend glared at the guys who even looked at the kunoichi. Hinata giggled with her boyfriend.

His right eye twitched as he went to over-possessive boyfriend mode. When they wouldn't stop staring at her and cat calling Sasuke gently gave Sakura to Hinata.

"DAMMIT STOP LOOKING AT HER!!!" Sasuke shouted

He grabbed his kusanagi (out of nowhere) and held it over his head as he angrily chased the drooling teens who are now running for their lives (literally).

Sakura sweatdropped.

"KATON!! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSUT!!!"

Just as Sasuke cupped his hands to his mouth for one of his specialties a pink haired girl glomped him from behind. Making him stumble forward a bit and disintegrate the chakra he was building up.

"Sasuke-kun! You look so cute maniacally chasing off ogling guys!" Sakura chirped as her arms wrapped around his neck from behind

Sasuke cocked a brow and his eye twitched.

'cute???' he thought as his eye twitched again

Hinata and Naruto looked at her weirdly and sweatdropped. They made a good, weird, but good couple (they mean SasuSaku, but NaruHina is just as good!)

"um, guys" Hinata started

"we have to go now or else we can't go home back to Konoha" Naruto said

Sakura slapped her forehead "I forgot! We're leaving today!!!" Sakura yelled and dashed out the door dragging behind a confused Hinata

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other then dashed after their girls.

* * *

At Konoha Gates… 

The Konoha shinobi were supposed to be there by 4:30 and what time was it?

Tsunadae lifted her sleeve and glanced at her wrist.

…No watch…

The people around her, ANBU and Shizune, sweatdropped as they watched their hokage screw up her face in concentration and tried to read the 'invisible watch' …

It was 4:31…

According to the watch.

Tsunadae's face became worried as she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What happened to my apprentice?! She's never late!! What if they were ambushed?!" Tsunadae yelled in agony

"Hokage-sama! They are only a minute late" Shizune said as she patted the back of the hysterical Hokage

"-sob- it's my fault! –sob- I should have ne-hic-ver sent them on a vacation!" The Hokage cried

"no!" Shizune shouted "you did the right thing!"

"-sob- From –hic- now on I'll never –sob- give any of –sob- my Shinobi a break!" She yelled and sobbed into an uncomfortable ANBU's arms

The ANBU looked unsure as he awkwardly patted the Godaime's back. Earning a loud cry and more sobs. The ANBU looked to Shizune and his fellow teammates for help.

The Godaime gently pushed the ANBU away (more like shoved the ANBU, making him crash into Ichiraku)the other ANBU looked slightly frightened of who may be the next victim.

"and to think I stopped drinking just to see my apprentice when I'm sober!" cried Tsunadae as she whipped out Sake from her bag and chugged it.

"look there they are!" shouted an ANBU as he pointed into the distance

"WHERE?!?!?" cried a tipsy Hokage as she shot up from the floor

"Tsunadae-shishou!" chirped a happy Sakura as she ran at the Hokage… only to be mega glomped by her old teacher

"where have you been my child!!!" Tsunadae cried with a flushed face and a bottle of Sake in both hands

"what about us, Tsunadae-baa?!" asked Naruto as he stepped forward with the rest of rookie 9 behind him.

"Naruto-baka! I missed you too, idiot!" Tsunadae insulted/cried as she happily glomped Naruto

BONK!

Then she hit him upside the head.

"WHY DID YOU MAKE SAKU-CHAN LATE!!! I WaS WoRrIeD, BaKA!" Tsunadae yelled/said

"we almost missed the boat" said a stoic Uchiha

"…" Tsunadae glared at him

"what no hug?" asked the Uchiha sarcastically as he raised a brow

Glare.

The Uchiha walked up to Tsunadae and whispered so only she would hear.

"We" he started glancing at Sakura briefly "will _make_ a god kid (or kids) for you" he smirked

Tsunadae grinned more than just tipsy.

"God kids!!!" Tsunadae chimed as she glomped the Uchiha who was starting to regret what he said

Sakura raised a brow. Sasuke smirked at her and gave her the 'restoring-the-Uchiha-clan' look he used to give her when he had some porno sickness (from the earlier chapter! Remember horny Sasuke? .)

Sakura blushed. Rookie 9 noticed and the guys smirked (except for Naruto who grinned) while the girls smiled mischievously.

The Hinata got a devious (yes you read right, DEVIOUS) smile and scribbled something down on a note. She passé it to the girls and guys of Rookie 9 (except Sasuke and Sakura).

They all GRINNED and nodded.

"later" they chorused and proofed away

"what was that about?" Sakura asked Sasuke and he shrugged

"let's go to my place" he suggested and she nodded not knowing what awaited them

They poofed away leaving ANBU, Shizune, and Tsunadae.

…

Silence.

"hey what's this?" asked Tsunadae

She caught a folded up note and read it, then she had an evil grin. The ANBU looked at the note and paled. They knew they HAVE to help the Hokage with whatever she told them to do. Shizune read it and had a shocked look.

"I have to warn Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san!" she hollered

"get her!" Tsunadae ordered

The ANBU did as they were told and tied her up with Chakra ropes.

"Tsunadae-hime, you can't do this!" she protested

Tsunadae only grinned and poofed away leaving the ANBU to guard the medic-nin.

* * *

And what did the note say?

_Plan Uchiha Restoration __a.k.a __SasuSaku__ get together_

_1) Seal Uchiha Compound so there is no escape_

_2) Seal Sasuke and Sakura in the Uchiha Master Bedroom_

_3) Make sure Sakura changes then take away clothes (girl's job!)_

_4) Take away all of the clothes leaving only lingerie (so Sakura can't use Sasuke's clothes)_

_5) Make sure the bed is extra soft_

_6) Take away Sasuke's condoms (they want kids right?)_

_7) Avoid a livid Pink Haired Kunoichi unless you want to die_

* * *

**Sorry it wasn't much of a chapter and i skipped so much! i wanted to finish soon, so heh heh it seems kind of rushed... **

**Next story... Unexpected Betrayl!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
